Por una noche
by potterblackHHr
Summary: ¿SOLO UNA NOCHE PODAR CAMBIAR UNA AMISTAD DE 6 AÑOS? ¿PODRA CIERTO PELIRROJO ENCONTRAR EL VERDADERO AMOR? ¿PODRAN UNA GRYFFINDOR Y UN SLYTEHRIN TENER ALGO MÁS QUE ENEMISTAD? ¿PODRAN 6 PERSONAS AFORNTAR LO QUE EL DESTINO LES TIENE PREPARADO?
1. Chapter 1

1.- La Fiesta

Después de una larga semana con estresantes clases, odiosos deberes y rutinas torturadoras ¡por fin! Al fin un momento para olvidar lo que era volver al colegio, olvidar la responsabilidad y recordar que eran jóvenes y tenían derecho (¡todo el derecho! Palabras de Ron) de divertirse, de olvidarse de los problemas y más que nada de lo que la gente afuera estaba viviendo con el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado, la gente vivía el terror y la desesperación de no saber si volverías a ver a tus seres queridos a tus amigos, no debíamos de olvidar que teníamos que seguir con nuestras vidas, la vida no espera, hay que vivirla como si fuera el ultimo día, como si no hubiera un mañana…

-"al menos para mí quizá no"-pensaba cierto chico de cabellos negros y alborotados, con unos hermosos ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unas gafas redondas

-¿Qué piensas Harry?-le preguntó Ron

-Hum…ah nada, solo que es raro que venga a una fiesta estando las cosas como están, yo creo que mejor no hubiera venido-

-Harry, sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con estas cosas verdad?- le miro fijamente Hermione para darle a entender que seguiría siendo Hermione-prefecta-perfecta-Granger- pero no debes olvidar que tiene una vida más allá de él ok?-

-Si Hermione- le contestó Harry exasperado- pero como olvidar que hasta que no se cumpla una estúpida profecía voy a tener a un maniático detrás de mi intentando matarme

-Ha…-se quedo a media frase

-Ya, ya, ya vamos a una fiesta ya casi llegamos así que dejen de discutir, venimos para divertirnos- interrumpió Ron molestó

Siguieron caminando hacia una sala que se encontraba cerca de la torre de astronomía que ahora clandestinamente ocupaban para realizar pequeñas "reuniones" con el motivo de la unión de las casas (-si como no- dijo Harry molesto después de la invitación de cierto Revenclaw que lo exasperaba últimamente) cierto tal vez no conseguían cierto objetivo pero hacían el intento y por ahí decían que la intención es lo que cuenta no?, en toda la historia de Howarts, tanto Gryffindor´s como Slytherin´s habían podido llevar una relación digamos cordial, aunque el motivo fuera el de divertirse, siempre había algo que hacia prender la chispita que desataba la explocion, pero eso no hacía que los organizadores de dichas reuniones dejaran siquiera de intentarlo.

-Vaya!, no está mal- comentó Ron al entrar a una espaciosa sala que por lo menos era la mitad del Gran Comedor, del lado derecho se encontraba un improvisada mesa en donde habían bebidas y botanas, al frente de la entrada de la sala se encontraba otra "mesa" en la que había una radio mágica que era de donde salía la música que ahora inundaba sus oídos

Echaron un vistazo y vieron que casi todos los alumnos de 6° y 7° estaban ya presentes, vieron que en una esquina ,con 2 hufflefup estaban cotilleando como siempre, a Lavander y Parvati, más haya estaba Dean, Seamus y Neville charlando con un Slytherin?

-¡Oh por Merlín! El mundo se ha vuelto loco-dijo Ron con cara de asco y siguió observando la sala

-Primera vez que coincido conti….

-¡Hermione que bueno que viniste!-un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa- oh…qué bueno que también vinieron-dijo sin nada de emoción al ver a Harry y a Ron

-Hola Math, bueno si decidimos venir a darnos una vuelta- dijo Hermione sonrojada

Ultimamente Math Swan su compañero de Runas Antiguas estaba apareciendo por donde ella se encontraba, que si en la biblioteca detrás de un estante, que si en el lago en el árbol más próximo al que ella se encontraba, si salía de pociones lo hallaba andando por las mazmorras aunque él tuviera herbologia, ahora solo le faltaba que la esperara fuera de la sala común eso de verdad ya sería el colmo para sus amigos que siempre que lo veían que andaba cerca ponían mala cara y se alejaban de ella. No le molestaba en absoluto que le hablara, pero sus actitudes la abrumaban, no negaba que fuera un chico encantador y guapo pero creía que no era su estilo "demasiado atlético" se había dicho.

-Sí, si qué bueno que venimos, ya puedes irte- le espetó Harry molesto

-¡Harry!- le reprochó Hermione

Cuando Math comenzó a hablarle a Hermione, Harry y Ron salían del lugar donde lo encontraran enojados y refunfuñando, pero ahora habían establecido otra estrategia, que era hacer de todo para no dejar a la castaña sola con él y molestarlo cada que trababa de llamar su atención.

-Potter no te exaltes, esto es una fiesta para divertirse- le contestó fríamente y mirando significativamente a Hermione

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a buscar…mmmmm… nos vemos Math- y siguió caminando un poco tensa y con el ceño fruncido, dejando a un Math molesto y desilusionado y a Harry y a Ron con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Harry y Ron siguieron a su amiga hasta una esquina de la sala, Harry miro el rostro de Hermione y noto que tenía el ceño fruncido, señal característica de que algo no le gustaba.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermy?-pregunto Harry fingiendo inocencia

-Oh nada, solo que tengo que aguantar a unos amigos con complejo de guaruras personales y tratan mal a MIS AMIGOS, pero de ahí en fuera nada- dijo rápida y sarcásticamente

-Oh vamos Hermione no te molestes, Swan es un bobalicón que no vale la pena- le soltó distraídamente  
>Ron<p>

-¡Ronald! En primer lugar no le digas así ok? Y en segundo que te importa mi vida, yo hablo con quien se me da la gana, así que no se metan-dijo mientras miraba alternamente a Ron y a Harry y se marcho de ahí

-¡Que humor!-dijo Ron alzando las cejas

-¿Crees que le guste?-pregunto pareciendo despreocupo Harry pero muy atento a la respuesta

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ron

-Oh vamos Ron- rodo los ojos a veces Ron era tan despistado- quien más ese Revenclaw Swan…lo defiendo mucho y platica mucho con él-

-No creo además Hermione no es de esas que se hacen castillos de arena en el aire, el tipejo ese solo la sigue como perro faldero y por lo que se ve a Hermione le molesta-

-Eso espero-murmuro

Ese año Harry había vuelto un poco cambiado ya no era tan tímido ni tan flacucho, al igual que él sus dos amigos habían cambiado (eso lo noto en seguida que los vio en el expreso de Howarts), Ron había crecido por los menos 15 centímetros y Hermione bueno también había cambiado, aunque no era de esas chicas glamurosas, tenia buen gusto para vestirse y se trataba de arregla un poco más que antes, eso le gustaba y a la vez molestaba, se había descubierto mirando a Hermione de una manera…como decirlo…nada amistosa, se había puesto de objetivo de no observar a Hermione mas de la cuenta, pero ahora Hermione era como un imán y sus ojos el metal que hacían que siempre estuviera fijándose en ella, además se había dado cuenta que él no era el único que había notado ese cambio sino también el "idiota de Swan", le molestara que la siguiera, que le hablara, incluso que la mirara, le enfadaba pero aun no entendía por qué ella solo era su amiga solo eso, tenia 2 teorías respecto a eso, una era que como la quería como si fuera su hermana no le gustaba que ningún estúpido osara en tratar de ponerle un dedo encima, le gustaba esa teoría pero no explicaba el por qué no podía dejar de mirarla, la otra teoría mejor ni mencionarla el estaba seguro de que era una total tontería…como él pudiera estar ena….

-Vamos a buscarla- lo saco pronto de sus pensamientos

-Eh…ah sí vamos-

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente andas como en las nubes- le pregunto Ron- ya hasta te pareces a la chiflada de Luna-

-Nada Ron, nada-

Draco la miraba de lejos, estaba parado en una esquina, no prestaba atención a las estupideces de Pansy, ni a los comentarios absurdos de Blaise, ni a las idioteces de Crabbe y Goyle, de vez en cuando se llevaba la botella de cerveza de mantequilla a la boca.

Desde un tiempo acá esa chica le llamaba la atención, no negaba que era bonita, le gustaba su pelo rojo como el fuego, sus ojos grandes color chocolate, ese cuerpo delgado y estético pero sobre todo su actitud atrevida que hacía que cada vez que la molestaba hiciera que le fascinara mas pero eso no podía ser él era un Malfoy un sangre limpia no podía perder el control así…no por una traidora a la sangre…no por una Weasley

Hermione llego al otro lado del salón enojada como era posible que Harry y Ron pudieran ser así no entendía por qué molestaban de que Math se comportara interesado en ella, de Ron de cierta manera lo esperaba era un inmaduro y un egoísta, pero de Harry no… hacia que ella se confundiera y pensara cosas que no eran, pero es que todo lo que hacía y comentaba cada vez que Math se acercaba era como si estuviera ¿celoso? No claro que no eso no podía ser ¿o sí? "no claro que no Hermione no seas tonta tu solo eres la mejor amiga del gran Harry Potter" pensaba tristemente Hermione. Y es que desde se entero del contenido de la profecía sintió que perdía a Harry, sintió tristeza, desilusión y sobre todo temor ¿Qué haría ella si no estuviera Harry a su lado? ¿Podría seguir viviendo a pesar de saber que Harry fue, es y seguirá siendo su complemento? No claro que no, después de una larga reflexión y muchas lagrimas de por medio se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Harry, de su mejor amigo, de ese chico con el que había roto millones de reglas en Howarts, si estaba enamorada de él hasta el tuétano, cuando fue no lo sabe quizás ese sentimiento estaba ahí desde hace mucho esperando que su razón por fin lo aceptara, pero nadie podía saber de eso, jamás se lo diría a él no claro que no qué tal si le dejaba de hablar, la rechazaba o se burlaba de ella no jamás le diría, además de todo (como si no ya existiera mucho) estaba Ginny, esa chica que estaba enamorada de él y se suponía era su mejor amiga, que clase de amiga seria si llegara a decirle "¿Qué crees Ginny? Estoy enamorada de Harry, si de ese chico por el que tu llevas babeando casi 6 años" no eso sería atentar contra su amistad… no jamás lo haría…pero esa actitud de Harry la desconcentraba

-Por fin te encontramos, ¿Dónde te habías metido eh? Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados- dijo Ron después de verla

-No exageres Ron-

-Pensábamos que estabas con el idiota de Swan- Hermione rodo los ojos "otra vez la burra al trigo"-ya no estás molesta verdad?- le dijo Harry dudando

-No Harry, ya no estoy molesta-

-¡Hola Harry!- se escucho la voz de Ginny sobre la estridente música que estaba en esos momentos

-Hola Ginny ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?-

-Pues la verdad estaba un poco aburrida ¿Por qué no bailamos?- le dijo muy emocionada

-Eh…yo no….-

-Ve Harry, anda diviértete- Harry volteó a verla asesinándola con la mirada

Los vio alejarse y pensó que era lo mejor no hacerse ilusiones falsas, era mejor que Ginny aprovechara de estas oportunidades, aparte desde el inicio de este curso, hace casi un mes, pareciera que Ginny estuviera dispuesta a conseguir a Harry a como diera lugar, eso la deprimía pero prefería seguir siendo la "mejor amiga" a ser la ex amiga de dos personas importantes para ella

-¿Bailamos Hermione?- le pregunto Math

-No claro que…-soltó Ron

-Si vamos- interrumpió Hermy antes de que Ron comenzara con su descortesía

Ron se quedo parado refunfuñando donde lo único que se entendía era "estúpido" "malas intenciones" y "te voy a meter esas intenciones por el..."

-¡Hola Ronald!- se escuchó una voz soñadora

-Eh?...ah hola Luna- dijo como siempre distraídamente

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no estás bailando como los demás?

-Eh…ah sí, si…nos vemos Luna- se fue dejando a una Luna triste. Ronald para ella era un chico demasiado simpático y guapo pero parecía que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

"Maldito Potter" pensó un rubio con el ceño fruncido como era posible que le gustara ese Potter "no es más que un estúpido con aires de héroe" pero parecía que lo único que a ella le importaba era que la gente supiera que era ella lo más cercano a una novia, "eres una estúpida Weasley, si supieras que tu estas tan cerca de estar con Potter como yo de estar con una sangre sucia" pensó con ironía, pero no parecía que no le importara porque ahí estaba tratando de bailar con él sabiendo que parecía un troll cuando al menos lo intentaba "Ja estúpido cara- rajada", dejo su botella en la mesa y se sirvió un weasky de fuego.

Harry vio a lo lejos como Math se acercaba a Hermione y tenso el cuerpo al sentirlo Ginny le pregunto

-¿Te sucede algo Harry?

-Oh nada… ¿por qué no vamos mejor a tomar algo?-contesto

-ok, vamos- dijo en un murmullo molesta porque Harry sin siquiera esperar su respuesta se fue hacia la mesa de las bebidas

Al llegar a la mesa no dejaba de observar como Math tomaba a Hermy de la cintura para bailar

-¿Qué vas a tomar Harry?-le pregunto

-Un weasky de fuego-

-¿Qué? Harry pero eso es muy fu….- dijo sorprendida

-Me lo vas a dar o no?-

-Ok pero no te molestes- le contesto mientras le pasaba un vaso que se llevo inmediatamente la boca

-Estas muy hermosa hoy Hermione-

-Oh…gra…gracias Math-

Siguieron bailando, a lo lejos miraba como Harry estaba en la mesa de las bebidas con un vaso de "¡weasky de fuego!" no claro que no Hermy el no toma, pero "¡está pidiendo otro!" que le sucede él no toma… bueno tal vez está feliz de estar con ella, se volteo para el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Math

-Mmm…nada-contesto secamente

-Tal vez quiera tomar algo-

-Oh no no gracias-

-Si vamos- la tomo de la mano-vamos-y la arrastró al otro lado de la sala

-¿Te la estas pasando bien Hermy?-le pregunto Ginny

-Oh claro, si muy bien-dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios

-Vamos a bailar-Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny y la llevo al centro de la sala

Hermione los vio alejarse por segunda vez en la noche

-Una cerveza de mantequilla-le ofreció Math

-No, un weasky de fugo por favor- Math alzo las cejas y le paso el vaso

soy nueva en el foro

espero le guste el fic dejen comentarios

nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Un lugar donde ¿descansar?

-Creó que ya has tomado demasiado Harry—le dijo Ginny con el ceño levemente fruncido

-No claro que no…sigamos bailando-le contestó un Harry con el cabello más revuelto de normal, con los ojos brillosos y muy mareado

-No será mejor que paremos, ven vamos con Ron- lo jalo de un brazo hasta la esquina en donde se encontraba su pelirrojo amigo

-¿Qué te paso compañero-le preguntó un risueño Ron-Parece como si te hubiera pasado un tornado

-Nada que no hagan 8 vasos de weasky de fuego Ron-

-Compañero ahora si te has excedido- le dijo Ron aguantando una carcajada-es mejor que ya nos vayamos

-No Ron vete tú si quieres, yo me quedó-volteo a mirarlo-no puedo dejar sola a Hermy con Swan

-Bueno pues yo ya me voy, te dejó para que cuide a Hermy, nos vemos compañero-se alejo

-Harry…mmm…por que te molesta tanto que Hermione hable con Math-le pregunto Ginny después de haber visto a Ron salir por la puerta-es un chico encantador y muy guapo

-No es más que un estúpido-soltó Harry molesto-voy a buscarla

-Estupido-mumuro viéndolo irse trastabillando

-Está genial la fiesta-dijo una risueña castaña

-Si claro…pero creo que deberías de dejar de tomar-exclamó Math observándola, estaba despeinada y con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de un Weasley-ven vamos

-Oh Math solo llevo…solo llevo…-

-8 vasos Hermione 8 vasos y si es la primera vez que…-vio como Hermione tropezaba y rápidamente la tomo de la cintura para evitar que se callera

-Suéltala imbécil-sintió como alguien la empujaba

-Vamos Potter no le estoy haciendo nada solo…-

-Te dije que la sueltes-lo interrumpió quitándole a Hermione de sus brazos

-Oh Harry pensé que seguías bailando con Ginny

-No...¿Hermione has tomado?-le pregunto sorprendido

-Igual que tú parece-le dijo Math-creo que será mejor que los acompañe

-Nosotros podemos…solos-dijo Harry recalcando la última palabra

-Pero…-no alcanzo a terminar por qué Harry había tomado a Hermione de la mano y la había llevado hasta la salida

"Al fin" pensó Malfoy "parece que el estúpido de Potter la ha dejado al fin sola" y se alejo de sus amigos

-Hola comadreja-dijo arrastrando las palabras-parece que Potter se ha olvidado de ti

-Piérdete Malfoy-le contesto Ginny sin mirarlo

-Cuida tu lenguaje Weasley, yo no tengo la culpa de que Potter no te vea ninguna gracia y a la sangre sucia si

-Mira Malfoy por que no mejor te compras una vida con todos los galeones que tiene y dejas de molestar-le respondió Ginny dejándolo parado con las palabras en la boca

-Estúpida-la siguió con la mirada-me las pagaras-

Ron iba pasando por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a su sala común, iba pensando en que necesitaba algo o más bien a alguien, últimamente se sentía muy soplo, sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien, tenía a Harry y a Hermione pero ellos solo eran sus amigos, él necesitaba algo más que un amigo necesitaba a ese alguien que lo hiciera suspirar, que le robara el sueño, pero en el castillo no había nadie que le llamara su atención, de pronto en su mente recordó una voz soñadora y unos saltones ojos azules "iuuhhh no no, ¿Quién se fijaría en ella?" él necesitaba a otra persona no a una chiflada…

-Auuch-oyo que alguien se quejaba, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijo al doblar en la esquina choco con alguien y el impacto hizo que el desconocido y él cayeran de espaldas-que no te fijas o qué?-era voz de una mujer

-Disculpa-se levanto-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo observándola era una mujer casi tan alta como él, con el cabello largo liso y negro y unos profundos ojos color grises

-Oh si, si pero deberías tener más cuidado no crees?-le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento… ¿eres nueva en el colegio?-jamás la había visto

-Eh…ah sí-dijo distraída estaba tratando de quitar la tierra que en su túnica quedo al caer-oye tu de casualidad sabes dónde se encuentra el despacho de Dumbledore?-lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos

-Si claro, si quieres puedo acompañarte-

-Oh no es necesario, con que me digas por donde queda estaría bien-

-Claro solo doblas a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo y encontraras una gárgola-le decía sin dejar de mirarla-esa es la entrada, pero no podrás entrar si no tienes la contraseña

-Muchas gracias-le agradeció y se alejo dejando a Ron estático viéndola partir

"Wow que mujer" pensó, jamás había visto a alguien tan bello, pero no parecía estar en edad escolar más bien parecía tener unos 22 años, no creía que estuviera ahí porque iba a quedarse a estudiar, pero y ojala pudiera volver a verla

Cuando vio que doblo en la esquina siguió su camino pensando en ese "ángel" que acababa de ver, llego hasta el retrato de la dama gorda y soltó la contraseña, paso por la desierta sala común, siendo las 2 de la mañana todos deberían de estar durmiendo ya, llego hasta los dormitorios de los varones de 7° año y entró, llegó hasta su cama, se quito la ropa, se puso la pijama, se acostó y antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo murmuro

-Creó que la he encontrado

Harry iba casi cargando totalmente a Hermione, parecía que iban siguiendo una línea en zigzag, Hermione había tratado de caminar ella sola pero estovo a punto de caerse 3 veces y mejor Harry (que no estaba en mejores condiciones) decidió pasarle un brazo por la cintura y pasarse un brazo de ella por el cuello para ir más rápido

-¿Te la pasaste muy bien con Swan no?-dijo Harry irónico

-Pues si me la pase muy bien- contesto falsamente Hermy, la verdad casi no había hablado ni bailado con Math, se la había pasado observando bailar y tomar a Harry y a Ginny y tomar todos los vasos de weasky de fuego que le pasaban por enfrente-y tú con Ginny parecías muy…contento-

-¿Qué?...Ginny…ah sí, quien no puede estar feliz estando con ella-

-Si parecían una linda parejita-contesto ahora más molesta de lo que ya estaba

-Igual que tu y Swan no?-le respondió Harry de la misma forma

El silencio se hizo presente, siguieron tratando de caminar, no con más éxito que antes pero al fin y al cabo trataban de llegar a su sala común.

"imbécil, quien se cree para reprocharme el haber estado en la fiesta con Math" iba pensando la castaña "él toda la fiesta estuvo con Ginny y me viene a reclamar a mi…ja estúpido"

"maldito Swan, crees que no conozco tus intenciones, pero ni creas que te daré la oportunidad de acercarte a mi Hermy te voy…un momento MI HERMY…que te pasa Harry..Hermione puede estar con quien quiera ok?...si pero jamás con ese idiota…quien sea menos él" se decía mentalmente Harry mientras doblaban la esquina que lo llevaba al 7°piso, para llegar a su sala común tenían que cruzar casi todo el castillo.

-¿Por qué no descansamos un rato?-dijo Hermione en un murmullo

-Oh vamos Hermione, si descansamos cada vez que se te ocurre llegaremos al amanecer-Harry llevaba el rostro rojo del esfuerzo de andar casi cargando a Hermione-además yo soy el que te estoy cargando no se dé que te quejas-

-Si es mucha molestia llevarme al gran Harry Potter puede dejarme aquí ya me las arreglare yo para llegar sola-decía mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Harry

-Hermione deja de ser tan infantil quieres-

-Oh si disculpe señor Potter por ser tan infantil y no ser la mujer que usted espera-

-Deja de moverte no estás tan ligerita como para que todavía tenga que forcejear contigo-

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir eh?-le enfrentó molesta y con las cejas alzadas-me estas llamando gorda eh Harry?, perdona por no ser tan bella, no ser tan delgada y no tener el cuerpo de Ginny porque si eso es lo que estas buscando puedes ir regresando, de seguro ella te está esperando con los brazos abiertos-dijo rápidamente y se soltó de los brazos de un Harry sorprendido "y eso que fue"

-A ver Hermione en primer lugar ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto? Y en segundo tu si eres bonita y tienes un cuerpo bonito no necesitas el de Ginny ok?- la miro severamente como quien mira a alguien que se la pasa diciendo sandeces- ven sigamos anda

-Déjame Harry, yo quiero descansar

-Vamos Hermione anda si nos apuramos llegamos rápido y subes a tu cuarto y descansas todo el tiempo que quieres

-No Harry mejor busquemos un lugar donde descansar-

-Ok busquemos-la levanto, ya que se había sentado en el piso, paso su brazo por su cintura "cuando a una mujer se le mete algo en la cabeza no ay quien las haga cambiar de opinión" se volvió acomodar en la posición en la que venían antes de discutir y siguieron andando, Harry medito las palabras de Hermione "ay Hermione si supieras lo que me haces pensar con ese cuerpo no quisiera tener ni un minuto el de Ginny"

Después de haber dejado hablando solo a Malfoy, Ginny decidió seguir disfrutando de la fiesta "al fin tengo todo el año para conseguir a Harry" se dijo mientras bebía de un vaso. Observo la sala al parecer todos seguían disfrutando de la fiesta, se acerco hasta donde se encontraban unas compañeras de su curso.

-Hola Nicole ¿como te la estas pasando?-le pregunto a una rubia

-Bien y tú? Vi que estabas bailando con Potter no?-le contestó alzando una de sus bien delineadas cejas

-Si bueno él tuvo que irse ya- contesto rápidamente- se sentía un poco mal había tomado de mas y ya sabes el no está acostumbrado

-Si vi que se fue con Granger-solto

-Si los dos no se sentían bien-tenía ya los puños apretados oyó como Nicole murmuraba "si como no" "maldita víbora" pensó, esa rubia era una estúpida se creía perfecta y no era más que una descerebrada, se aguanto las ganas de ponerla en su lugar estaba en una fiesta "para divertirse" no para amargarse con los comentarios ácidos de su compañera. Observo nuevamente la sala quería bailar pero parecía que todos tenían pareja, sintió una mirada posada en ella volteo a su izquierda y busco al dueño de esa mirada, todos parecían concentrados en sus cosas volteo su vista al frente "no seas paranoica Ginny" se dijo, bebió un poco más de su vaso sintió nuevamente esa mirada volteo rápidamente y lo que menos se imagino era encontrarse con un rostro afilado y pálido mirándola fijamente "¿Malfoy? Oh no otra vez" lo miro de la misma manera y le sostuvo la mirada. Draco al ver la reacción de la pelirroja, sonrió de lado y tomaba de su vaso sin quitarle la mirada de encima "¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Pues ya verás". Ginny bufó "Que se cree "trato lo mas que pudo sostenerle la mirada pero termino rindiéndose y regreso el rostro al frente. "ja ves Weasley no puedes vencerme" volvió a sonreír y camino hacia ella.

-Aburrida Weasley-pregunto sin quitar esa risa burlona que lo caracterizaba, espero un insulto pero no llego-veo que sin Potty no eres nada verdad? Comadreja- dijo molesto- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar para darte cuenta que Potter no te quiere, no le pareces atractiva eh? ¿Cuánto?-

-Deja de molestar Malfoy es muy mi problema si Harry no me pela, no es tu problema y mucho menos de tu interés-le decía con los dientes apretados-así que piérdete y vete a revolcar con Parkinson-

-¿Celosa Weasley?-alzo una ceja

-¿Qué dices? ¿Celosa yo? Y de ti ja si Malfoy lo que digas-

-Si tu comadreja, porque yo al menos tengo con quien "revolcarme" y no tengo que esperar a que por fin se den cuenta de que existo-le dijo y se fue dejándola tan roja como su cabello y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mira Harry no es este el séptimo piso?-

-Sí creo que sí, creo que ya encontramos un lugar donde descansar

-¿Si? ¿Dónde?

-Pues en la Sala de Menesteres ven vamos- la llevo hasta donde se suponía debía de estar la puerta en un murmullo pidió- un lugar donde descansar, un lugar donde descansar, un lugar donde descansar-al instante se materializó una gran puerta-ven Hermy ya esta-la tomo de la mano y la llevo

-Al fin-dijo Hermione, abrió la puerta y vio "¿una recamara?" había pedido un lugar donde descansar no un lugar donde pasar la noche-oh una cama- se soltó de Harry y trato de caminar pero trastabillo, sintió una brazo cerrarse a su cintura- ja creo que no puedo caminar

-Ten cuidado Hermy, te pudiste haber hacho daño-

-Lo siento Harry-dijo sonrojándose-¿puedes acercarme a la cama por favor?-

-Eh…ah sí- la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a cruzar lo que faltaba del cuarto, al llegar a la orilla de la cama la sentó, retiro su brazo pero cuando Hermione quiso hacer lo mismo rozo con sus dedos fríos levemente la nuca de Harry, sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, Harry alzo el rostro y la miro fijamente, ella observo esos ojos verdes, sintieron una conexión al reflejarse en las pupilas del otro, fueron acercándose hasta sentir los labios del otro.

Hermione sintió los labios fríos y secos de Harry posarse sobre los suyos, su mente quedo en blanco no sabía qué hacer, pero sintió como Harry comenzaba a mover sus labios y ella lo siguió.

En la posición en la que se encontraba Harry era demasiado incomoda, inclinado hacia Hermione hacia que le doliera la espalda y comenzó a moverse sin dejar de besarla, Hermione al sentir la incomodidad de Harry se fue haciendo para atrás, hasta quedar completamente acostada y con Harry sobre ella. Se separa solo unos cuantos centímetros se miraron tenían su respiraciones agitadas, volvieron acercarse para esta besarse más apasionadamente, las manos de Harry estaban en la cintura de la castaña mientras ella las tenía en sus revueltos cabellos, las caricias y la necesidad de sentir más llevo a Harry a bajar sus manos hacia los muslos de Hermione.

Al sentir las manos de Harry en sus piernas hizo que la sangre le hirviera y corriera más rápido de lo normal, su corazón estaba desbocado parecía que saltaría de su pecho de un momento a otro. Harry siguió acariciando su pierna subiendo la mano a un terreno totalmente peligroso "¡Oh por Merlín esto no puede pasar!" al menos eso decía su razón pero lo que era su cuerpo y su corazón le dictaban otra cosa. Cuando la mano de Harry llego a su destino Hermione respingo y se separaron, viéndose fijamente a los ojos

-Hermy creo que esto no esta bi…-fue interrumpido por los labios de la castaña. Al ver a Hermione dispuesta a lo que pudiera pasar el siguió con sus caricias ahora en su cintura y fue subiéndola hasta los botones de su blusa…

La temperatura de la sala era tal que un hielo en cuestión de segundos se hubiera derretido, en unos minutos más se escucharon gemidos y jadeos que demostraban la unión de dos almas que no aceptaban que se necesitaban…demostraban la creación de una nueva vida…de un nuevo corazón…


	3. Chapter 3

4.- Recuerdos y Aclaraciones

Se recostó en el césped "ahora eres mía" ahora si no había ninguna duda, él y Hermione "lo habían hecho…." Como si aceptar que había estado con la castaña fuera el botón de play inmediatamente empezaron a llegar imágenes y sonidos a su cabeza, como si lo estuviera reviviendo.

"-Harry-oyó que le decía Hermione con voz ronca en el oído- "hazme tuya"- no era una petición, había sido una orden , y él como decían al cliente lo que pida, ni tarde ni perezoso siguió quitando aquellas prendas que le estorbaban para llegar a su objetivo, dejó a la castaña en ropa interior y siguió besándola dejando un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta el vientre, subió la cabeza y verle en sus ojos un brillo que jamás le había visto además de tener las mejillas coloradas igual que sus labios, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, le quito el sujetador y con manos temblorosas las bajo hasta sus bragas, se las fue bajando hasta dejarlas fuera de combate…

Sentía sus manos temblorosas en sus piernas, ya no traía nada puesto, besó su cuello pálido y lo succionó, se levantó de encima de ella y vio que se quitaba los bóxers que traía puestos, se volvió a recostar sobre ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sintió que las manos de él separaban sus piernas "Te amo" le dijo, al menos quería hacerle saber que por parte de ella todo lo hacía por amor, pero cuando al fin él estuvo dentro de ella oyó que le respondía de la misma forma "Te amo" y siguieron amándose hasta llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos "ahora eres mía" le dijo en su oído"

Seguía recostada, veía fijamente el techo de su cuarto, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, era domingo no sabía qué hacer, tenia deberes atrasados pero eso sería después, decidió ir a los jardines tal vez allí se encontraba a sus compañeras o quizás a Luna, siempre era una buena compañía, a veces ni entendía de lo que hablaba, decía cosas extrañas y mencionaba animales extraños que jamás había escuchado mencionar, por eso casi todo el castillo se burlaba de ella, decían que estaba loca "bah y quien dice que nosotros somos los normales" siempre que estaba con ella y alguna la llamaba lunática o chiflada la defendía, incluso lo tuvo que hacer con su hermano le dijo que de seguro estaba loca, y pudo ver en los ojos de Luna desilusión y lagrimas en sus ojos, desde ese día tenía una duda rondándole su cabeza, cuando alguien la insultaba no se defendía ni les decía nada incluso pareciera como si no los escuchara, pero con Ronald era diferente, cuando hablaba con él (pocas veces eran, y muchas de ellas él no le prestaba atención) le brillaban sus ojos y una sonrisa tímida se cruzaba por su rostro, "tal vez a Luna le…"  
>-Vaya, vaya la pobretona menor-oyó que alguien hablaba arrastrando las palabras-¿te has cansado de estar llorando por Potter?-como era posible hasta en la sopa lo encontraba, lo ignoró y trató de seguir su camino pero una mano la tomó fuertemente de sus brazos-¡contéstame cuando te hablo!<p>

-Suéltame-dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados

-Ja, la comadrejita tiene agallas, ayer no parecías muy contenta verdad? Déjame adivinar el cara-rajada te dijo que no eras más que una niñita mimada, que eres tan poca cosa incluso para él-sintió que no aguantaba más y le soltó una cachetada-¡ESTUPIDA!-la tomó con más fuerza del brazo y la estampo hacia la pared-escúchame bien, a mi no vuelvas a pegarme, porque la próxima vez no respondo y si de verdad quieres saber si lo que dicen en el colegio es cierto ten más cuidado pobretona-la soltó con brusquedad y se fue dejándola temblando.

En que estaba pensando cuando lo golpeó, pero es que pareciera como si la estuviera siguiendo y esperar el momento indicado para molestarla, pero aún así no debió golpearle, fue una inconsciente, en el colegio se decía que desde hace casi un año el traía la marca tenebrosa tatuada y por lo tanto se había unido a las filas del señor Tenebroso.

Siguió su camino aun pensando en ese rubio que ahora a pesar de insultarla todo lo que quisiera la había amenazado.

Se encontraba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid buscando gnomos, su padre le había dicho que eran excelentes seres y además proporcionaban cierta suerte para atraer a los amigos y según había escuchado al profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas cerca de su casa había muchos así es que decidió ir a ver si tenía un poco de suerte y atrapaba al menos dos o tres, quería tener amigos alguien con quien hablar o quizá los gnomos le traían suerte para que los amigos que ya tenía le hicieran más caso, ya que al parecer solo la buscaban cuando necesitaban algo o cuando estaban aburridos y así ella les hablara de esas maravillosas criaturas que no todos tenían la posibilidad de ver. Si claro que tenía amigos Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ronald, todos ellos incluían la lista de amistades, quería encontrar a esos gnomos y así poder compartir con ellos más tiempo. Se paseaba por entre los árboles, cada vez más sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la ventana de la cabaña, siguió su camino.

-¡Eh Lovegood!-se oyó una voz potente y grave-¿Qué haces por aquí en domingo? deberías estar con los demás chicos-

-Hola profesor, venía a buscar gnomos-

-Oh ¿Y…para que los quieres?-pregunto extrañado, la mayoría de la gente los evitaba, porque eran demasiado maldoso y muy enojones

-Mi padre dice que son una excelente compañía además que traen suerte para tener amigos-la franqueza de Luna era su mejor característica, había veces que era tanta su sinceridad que incomodaba-yo quisiera tener amigos y no me traten como a una loca y ellos me lo proporcionaran-termino con el tono soñador de siempre

-Mira Luna-Hagrid la observaba a los ojos con ternura-tu no necesitas esos gnomos para conseguir amigos, lo único que necesitas es ser tu misma, ellos encontraran la riqueza que hay en tu ser….que hay en tu corazón-

Luna analizó esas palabras que le había dicho su profesor y reflexiono, ella se comportaba como siempre, como se sentía cómoda y ahora lo entendió, aquel que supiera valorarla…seria su amigo más allá de las apariencias, no importaba si lo demás no tomaban la oportunidad de conocerla quien se atreviera no lo defraudaría.

-Anda ve, que yo se que si hay personas que quieren a esa Luna soñadora y franca-

-Gracias prof…-

-Dime Hagrid-

-Gracias Hagrid-lo miro con sus ojos soñadores y una sonrisa sincera, ese era el mejor agradecimiento. La vio alejarse, esa chica era autentica, no tenia mascaras y era una lástima que no supieran aprovechar la amistad que ofrecía

Llegó a su cuarto aventó la puerta "maldita Weasley" quien se había creído para pegarle, bueno tal vez ahora si se había pasado pero aun así no debió golpearlo. Soltó una patada a su baúl que hizo que se lastimara e hiciera que se enojara más.

-¡Maldita sea!-

-Tranquilo Malfoy-iba tan enojado que no había visto a su compañero de curso, de casa y de cuarto, Theodore Nott, ese chico era tranquilo, casi no hablaba y de hecho casi no hablaba con nadie (excepto cuando lo vio hablar con 3 Gryffyndor´s)-puedes lastimarte

-¿y a ti que te importa?-

-Nada…solo que puedes desarmar el baúl-

-Es muy mi baúl no?-

-Tienes razón…pero no creó que el enojo te deje que lo repares-

-Bah!-le dio la espalda y oyó como dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta-oye Nott-había algo que le intrigaba y si algo rondaba su cabeza no perdía oportunidad de aclararla-que hacías platicando con 3 Gryffyndor´s en la fiesta de ayer?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada, se suponía que por deber natural los slytheryn´s debían aborrecer a los Gryffyndor´s

-Vaya Malfoy que observador, pero es que a caso te importa?-

-En lo absoluto, pero somos enemigos, nosotros somos sangres puras y ellos unos traidores a la sangre y sangres sucias-

-Ah! Eso, pues en realidad no me importa la pureza de la sangre y esas estupideces de las que alardea el señor Tenebroso-

-Cuidado-lo miro a los ojos-con lo que dices Nott, aquí las paredes oyen y por lo que se tu padre es uno de sus seguidores y tu iras por el mismo camino y no te convendría que él se enterará de lo que has dicho-

-No te preocupes Malfoy-dijo irónico-no seguiré los pasos de mi padre, no defenderé la "pureza de la sangre" para un mestizo-se volteó hacia la puerta-la sangre no es más que un liquido que corre por tus venas, es roja o roja, nosotros los "sangres limpias" no la tenemos azul, y ni tu ni yo somos mejores que Granger en pociones-finalizó y salió del cuarto

-Es muy valiente o muy estúpido-se dijo Draco, él había sido tatuado, al igual que sus compañeros el verano pasado, pero no por su voluntad, sino porque ese era su deber, era un Malfoy no se esperaba menos de él, antes cuando creía todas las cosas que le decía su padre le daban ganas de vengarse de esos estúpidos que robaban su magia, pero ahora qué? Todos eran iguales y era cierto él no era mejor que la sangre sucia de Granger.

Se paró del césped aun con las imágenes y los recuerdos en su mente "¿ya hora qué?" si ya sabía lo que había pasado "¿Qué pasaría?" ¿Cómo actuaria? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería capaz de verla sin imaginar lo que había pasado esa noche?", tenían que hablar y dejar claro ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad?, si ahora se le podía llamar así, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo concentrado en sus pensamientos "será mejor hablar con ella ahora"

-¿Qué tal compañero?-oyó que le hablaban levanto el rostro y se encontró con su pecoso amigo

-Oye Ron, has visto a Herrmione-

-No Ginny dijo que no bajaría porque sentía mal-

-Bueno voy a buscarla, nos vemos-siguió su camino, iría a la Torre y le diría a alguien que la llamara "si es mejor ahora"

Se levantó de su cama "¿Qué hago?" estaba en shock, quería saber si ella y Harry…si… bueno si había pasado algo más allá de los besos y las caricias esa noche y por lo que recordó, si su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, había pasado y que si había pasado…¿ahora qué haría? ¿Él también habría recordado algo? "¡Oh por Merlín! Qué vergüenza". Mejor esperaría hasta mañana que lo tendría que ver a fuerzas y haber que pasaba…si sería lo mejor.

Decidió que era mejor regresar al castillo y dejar de buscar seres que no le traerían la amistad de alguien. Levantó el rostro y vio que venía el chico pelirrojo que hacía que sintiera miles de doxys en su estomago. "Ellos encontraran la riqueza que hay en tu ser…que hay en tu corazón" recordó las palabras de Hagrid y decidió acercarse

-¡Hola Ronald!

-Hola Luna ¿Qué haces?- volteó a verla y la miró a los ojos

-Na…nada y tú?-contestó sonrojándose

-Igual, nada-

-¿tienes deberes?-

-Oh sí, pero los hago al rato, Hermione no se sentía bien y ¿Quién me los revisara cuando los termine?-

-Ya…si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-Ron la miro levantándole las cejas-claro no soy tan inteligente como ella, pero puedo ayudarte-

-Mmm…-Ron lo meditó, si esperaba a Hermione quizá lo mandaría a freír espárragos y de paso lo regañaba por dejar todo al último…pero Luna…qué más daba de todas maneras hacerlo solo no le convenía-está bien, iré por mis cosas y te veo en la biblioteca en 10 minutos-le respondió y se encaminó hacia el castillo

-Claro-se quedó mirándolo marchar "wow parece que ahora si me prestó atención, inmediatamente se le formó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y se fue a su lugar de encuentro

Ya casi llegaba a su sala común, estaba muy nervioso "y si no salen las cosas bien", pero ahora ya no podía echarse para atrás, llegó al retrato de la dama gorda y entro, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera abajo y a si no recurriría a nadie, recorrió con la mirada la sala, pero no vio, se acercó a 2 niñas de tercero

-Em…oigan pudo pedirles un favor-las niñas se miraron entre si y asintieron-pueden subir a los dormitorios de las chicas de 7° y le piden a Hermione Granger que si puede bajar, la estaré esperando a fuera de la sala común-volvieron a sentir-gracias-las vio dirigirse a las escaleras y salió a esperarla.

Tomó un libro que había traído de su casa este verano y comenzó a tratar de leerlo, cada vez que leía el primer renglón se desconcentraba (más bien la desconcentraban sus recuerdos) se rindió y lo dejó en su buro, se recostó, tenía mucha hambre, pero bajar a comer seria adelantar la charla con Harry y para eso no estaba preparada "toc, toc" abrió los ojos "¿Quién sería?" "toc, toc" "oh por Merlín Ginny otra vez no" "toc, toc"

-Adelante-dijo con voz apagada

-Am… ¿Hermione Granger?-vio a 2 asustadas niñas, solo asintió-Harry Potter- su corazón se aceleró-te estará esperando afuera de la sala común-

-Dile…-se quedo con la palabra en la boca, las niñas apenas terminaron y se fueron, "¿Qué hago?" lo dejaría plantado…si eso haría…no, no podía, se dice que a las personas inteligentes se les mide por la capacidad que tiene en enfrentar las situaciones no por sus conocimientos…y ella por supuesto que era inteligente no por nada era la premio anual…tenía que afrontar lo que viniera. Se observó y miro los pants aguados que traía y esa playera fea, sacó de su baúl unos jeans y una blusa pegada, se cambió rápidamente y trató de acomodar un poco su cabello, y bajo, atravesó la sala común se detuvo justó antes de salir y respiro hondamente "vamos Hermione tienes que enfrentarte, tienes que ser valiente por eso eres una Gryffyndor", empujo el retrato. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio en la esquina, estaba recargado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en sus tenis, como si fueran muy interesantes, volvió a suspirar.

-¿Me estabas buscando?-preguntó con un tono convincente, que hubiera logrado si no le hubiera temblado la voz

Al escuchar su voz alzó el rostro y la vio, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa pegadas al cuerpo "Oh por Merlín!"

-Ah…si…-ahora respondían a sus preguntas, estar cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso, cero los ojos-Hermione tenemos que hablar de lo que…

-Oh claro….tienes razón-bajo su mirada, la avergonzaba pensar que el también había recordado lo que había pasado

-Lo que paso fue….fue…-¿Qué había sido? ¿Un error? Eso sería en parte cierto ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en sus 5 sentidos cuando había pasado, pero esa noche había sido la primera vez que había estado con alguien y apostaba toda su cámara de gringotts que el de ella también, entonces tenía que encontrara la palabra precisa que describiera esas dos situaciones.

-Harry, ni tu ni yo sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, estábamos muy tomados-termino ella por él

-Si tienes razón, Hermy yo lo siento, no sé qué hacer para que me perdones….yo….yo-

-¿Qué dices?

-Si Hermy, mi deber es cuidarte no…no pues….-

-No Harry, esto paso por culpa de los dos, fuimos muy irresponsables, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Gracias….bueno... ¿amigos como siempre?-"no creo que pueda verte como mi a miga ahora"

-Amigos como siempre-suspiró "es lo mejor"

-¿todo a la normalidad?-

-¿Normalidad' ¿De qué?- se escucho la voz de Ron

-Eh…oh…nada Ron que no hecho los deberes y después de este fin de semana todo vuelve a la normalidad, deberes y demás-trato de explicarle Harry

-Ahh...bueno voy por mis cosas, que voy a hacer mis deberes-

-¿Tu? ¿Deberes?- levanto su ceja castaña como signo de incredulidad

-Si yo, Luna me va a ayudar-se levantó de hombros al mencionar lo último

-¿Luna?-le palmeó la espalda Harry-Si Luna Lovegood la chiflada verdad? Pero cuando te conviene su locura está de más no?-

-Oh…vamos Harry, ella se ofreció y no tengo nada que hacer-volteó a ver a Hermione-y tú? No que estabas enferma

-Ah sí, pero… ah tengo hambre ¿algún problema?-a lo que Ron solo se encogió

-¿y tu compañero?-

-Yo creo que será mejor hacer los deberes-

-Bueno pues vamos- camino hacia la entrada de la sala común, Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos como tratando de convencerse de sus palabras "amigos como siempre", la castaña se volteó y se dirigió a las cocinas, él la vio irse y se encamino a la entrada donde lo esperaba el pelirrojo.

Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Recuerdos y Aclaraciones

Se recostó en el césped "ahora eres mía" ahora si no había ninguna duda, él y Hermione "lo habían hecho…." Como si aceptar que había estado con la castaña fuera el botón de play inmediatamente empezaron a llegar imágenes y sonidos a su cabeza, como si lo estuviera reviviendo.

"-Harry-oyó que le decía Hermione con voz ronca en el oído- "hazme tuya"- no era una petición, había sido una orden , y él como decían al cliente lo que pida, ni tarde ni perezoso siguió quitando aquellas prendas que le estorbaban para llegar a su objetivo, dejó a la castaña en ropa interior y siguió besándola dejando un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta el vientre, subió la cabeza y verle en sus ojos un brillo que jamás le había visto además de tener las mejillas coloradas igual que sus labios, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, le quito el sujetador y con manos temblorosas las bajo hasta sus bragas, se las fue bajando hasta dejarlas fuera de combate…

Sentía sus manos temblorosas en sus piernas, ya no traía nada puesto, besó su cuello pálido y lo succionó, se levantó de encima de ella y vio que se quitaba los bóxers que traía puestos, se volvió a recostar sobre ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sintió que las manos de él separaban sus piernas "Te amo" le dijo, al menos quería hacerle saber que por parte de ella todo lo hacía por amor, pero cuando al fin él estuvo dentro de ella oyó que le respondía de la misma forma "Te amo" y siguieron amándose hasta llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos "ahora eres mía" le dijo en su oído"

Seguía recostada, veía fijamente el techo de su cuarto, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, era domingo no sabía qué hacer, tenia deberes atrasados pero eso sería después, decidió ir a los jardines tal vez allí se encontraba a sus compañeras o quizás a Luna, siempre era una buena compañía, a veces ni entendía de lo que hablaba, decía cosas extrañas y mencionaba animales extraños que jamás había escuchado mencionar, por eso casi todo el castillo se burlaba de ella, decían que estaba loca "bah y quien dice que nosotros somos los normales" siempre que estaba con ella y alguna la llamaba lunática o chiflada la defendía, incluso lo tuvo que hacer con su hermano le dijo que de seguro estaba loca, y pudo ver en los ojos de Luna desilusión y lagrimas en sus ojos, desde ese día tenía una duda rondándole su cabeza, cuando alguien la insultaba no se defendía ni les decía nada incluso pareciera como si no los escuchara, pero con Ronald era diferente, cuando hablaba con él (pocas veces eran, y muchas de ellas él no le prestaba atención) le brillaban sus ojos y una sonrisa tímida se cruzaba por su rostro, "tal vez a Luna le…"  
>-Vaya, vaya la pobretona menor-oyó que alguien hablaba arrastrando las palabras-¿te has cansado de estar llorando por Potter?-como era posible hasta en la sopa lo encontraba, lo ignoró y trató de seguir su camino pero una mano la tomó fuertemente de sus brazos-¡contéstame cuando te hablo!<p>

-Suéltame-dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados

-Ja, la comadrejita tiene agallas, ayer no parecías muy contenta verdad? Déjame adivinar el cara-rajada te dijo que no eras más que una niñita mimada, que eres tan poca cosa incluso para él-sintió que no aguantaba más y le soltó una cachetada-¡ESTUPIDA!-la tomó con más fuerza del brazo y la estampo hacia la pared-escúchame bien, a mi no vuelvas a pegarme, porque la próxima vez no respondo y si de verdad quieres saber si lo que dicen en el colegio es cierto ten más cuidado pobretona-la soltó con brusquedad y se fue dejándola temblando.

En que estaba pensando cuando lo golpeó, pero es que pareciera como si la estuviera siguiendo y esperar el momento indicado para molestarla, pero aún así no debió golpearle, fue una inconsciente, en el colegio se decía que desde hace casi un año el traía la marca tenebrosa tatuada y por lo tanto se había unido a las filas del señor Tenebroso.

Siguió su camino aun pensando en ese rubio que ahora a pesar de insultarla todo lo que quisiera la había amenazado.

Se encontraba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid buscando gnomos, su padre le había dicho que eran excelentes seres y además proporcionaban cierta suerte para atraer a los amigos y según había escuchado al profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas cerca de su casa había muchos así es que decidió ir a ver si tenía un poco de suerte y atrapaba al menos dos o tres, quería tener amigos alguien con quien hablar o quizá los gnomos le traían suerte para que los amigos que ya tenía le hicieran más caso, ya que al parecer solo la buscaban cuando necesitaban algo o cuando estaban aburridos y así ella les hablara de esas maravillosas criaturas que no todos tenían la posibilidad de ver. Si claro que tenía amigos Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ronald, todos ellos incluían la lista de amistades, quería encontrar a esos gnomos y así poder compartir con ellos más tiempo. Se paseaba por entre los árboles, cada vez más sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la ventana de la cabaña, siguió su camino.

-¡Eh Lovegood!-se oyó una voz potente y grave-¿Qué haces por aquí en domingo? deberías estar con los demás chicos-

-Hola profesor, venía a buscar gnomos-

-Oh ¿Y…para que los quieres?-pregunto extrañado, la mayoría de la gente los evitaba, porque eran demasiado maldoso y muy enojones

-Mi padre dice que son una excelente compañía además que traen suerte para tener amigos-la franqueza de Luna era su mejor característica, había veces que era tanta su sinceridad que incomodaba-yo quisiera tener amigos y no me traten como a una loca y ellos me lo proporcionaran-termino con el tono soñador de siempre

-Mira Luna-Hagrid la observaba a los ojos con ternura-tu no necesitas esos gnomos para conseguir amigos, lo único que necesitas es ser tu misma, ellos encontraran la riqueza que hay en tu ser….que hay en tu corazón-

Luna analizó esas palabras que le había dicho su profesor y reflexiono, ella se comportaba como siempre, como se sentía cómoda y ahora lo entendió, aquel que supiera valorarla…seria su amigo más allá de las apariencias, no importaba si lo demás no tomaban la oportunidad de conocerla quien se atreviera no lo defraudaría.

-Anda ve, que yo se que si hay personas que quieren a esa Luna soñadora y franca-

-Gracias prof…-

-Dime Hagrid-

-Gracias Hagrid-lo miro con sus ojos soñadores y una sonrisa sincera, ese era el mejor agradecimiento. La vio alejarse, esa chica era autentica, no tenia mascaras y era una lástima que no supieran aprovechar la amistad que ofrecía

Llegó a su cuarto aventó la puerta "maldita Weasley" quien se había creído para pegarle, bueno tal vez ahora si se había pasado pero aun así no debió golpearlo. Soltó una patada a su baúl que hizo que se lastimara e hiciera que se enojara más.

-¡Maldita sea!-

-Tranquilo Malfoy-iba tan enojado que no había visto a su compañero de curso, de casa y de cuarto, Theodore Nott, ese chico era tranquilo, casi no hablaba y de hecho casi no hablaba con nadie (excepto cuando lo vio hablar con 3 Gryffyndor´s)-puedes lastimarte

-¿y a ti que te importa?-

-Nada…solo que puedes desarmar el baúl-

-Es muy mi baúl no?-

-Tienes razón…pero no creó que el enojo te deje que lo repares-

-Bah!-le dio la espalda y oyó como dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta-oye Nott-había algo que le intrigaba y si algo rondaba su cabeza no perdía oportunidad de aclararla-que hacías platicando con 3 Gryffyndor´s en la fiesta de ayer?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada, se suponía que por deber natural los slytheryn´s debían aborrecer a los Gryffyndor´s

-Vaya Malfoy que observador, pero es que a caso te importa?-

-En lo absoluto, pero somos enemigos, nosotros somos sangres puras y ellos unos traidores a la sangre y sangres sucias-

-Ah! Eso, pues en realidad no me importa la pureza de la sangre y esas estupideces de las que alardea el señor Tenebroso-

-Cuidado-lo miro a los ojos-con lo que dices Nott, aquí las paredes oyen y por lo que se tu padre es uno de sus seguidores y tu iras por el mismo camino y no te convendría que él se enterará de lo que has dicho-

-No te preocupes Malfoy-dijo irónico-no seguiré los pasos de mi padre, no defenderé la "pureza de la sangre" para un mestizo-se volteó hacia la puerta-la sangre no es más que un liquido que corre por tus venas, es roja o roja, nosotros los "sangres limpias" no la tenemos azul, y ni tu ni yo somos mejores que Granger en pociones-finalizó y salió del cuarto

-Es muy valiente o muy estúpido-se dijo Draco, él había sido tatuado, al igual que sus compañeros el verano pasado, pero no por su voluntad, sino porque ese era su deber, era un Malfoy no se esperaba menos de él, antes cuando creía todas las cosas que le decía su padre le daban ganas de vengarse de esos estúpidos que robaban su magia, pero ahora qué? Todos eran iguales y era cierto él no era mejor que la sangre sucia de Granger.

Se paró del césped aun con las imágenes y los recuerdos en su mente "¿ya hora qué?" si ya sabía lo que había pasado "¿Qué pasaría?" ¿Cómo actuaria? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería capaz de verla sin imaginar lo que había pasado esa noche?", tenían que hablar y dejar claro ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad?, si ahora se le podía llamar así, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo concentrado en sus pensamientos "será mejor hablar con ella ahora"

-¿Qué tal compañero?-oyó que le hablaban levanto el rostro y se encontró con su pecoso amigo

-Oye Ron, has visto a Herrmione-

-No Ginny dijo que no bajaría porque sentía mal-

-Bueno voy a buscarla, nos vemos-siguió su camino, iría a la Torre y le diría a alguien que la llamara "si es mejor ahora"

Se levantó de su cama "¿Qué hago?" estaba en shock, quería saber si ella y Harry…si… bueno si había pasado algo más allá de los besos y las caricias esa noche y por lo que recordó, si su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, había pasado y que si había pasado…¿ahora qué haría? ¿Él también habría recordado algo? "¡Oh por Merlín! Qué vergüenza". Mejor esperaría hasta mañana que lo tendría que ver a fuerzas y haber que pasaba…si sería lo mejor.

Decidió que era mejor regresar al castillo y dejar de buscar seres que no le traerían la amistad de alguien. Levantó el rostro y vio que venía el chico pelirrojo que hacía que sintiera miles de doxys en su estomago. "Ellos encontraran la riqueza que hay en tu ser…que hay en tu corazón" recordó las palabras de Hagrid y decidió acercarse

-¡Hola Ronald!

-Hola Luna ¿Qué haces?- volteó a verla y la miró a los ojos

-Na…nada y tú?-contestó sonrojándose

-Igual, nada-

-¿tienes deberes?-

-Oh sí, pero los hago al rato, Hermione no se sentía bien y ¿Quién me los revisara cuando los termine?-

-Ya…si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-Ron la miro levantándole las cejas-claro no soy tan inteligente como ella, pero puedo ayudarte-

-Mmm…-Ron lo meditó, si esperaba a Hermione quizá lo mandaría a freír espárragos y de paso lo regañaba por dejar todo al último…pero Luna…qué más daba de todas maneras hacerlo solo no le convenía-está bien, iré por mis cosas y te veo en la biblioteca en 10 minutos-le respondió y se encaminó hacia el castillo

-Claro-se quedó mirándolo marchar "wow parece que ahora si me prestó atención, inmediatamente se le formó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y se fue a su lugar de encuentro

Ya casi llegaba a su sala común, estaba muy nervioso "y si no salen las cosas bien", pero ahora ya no podía echarse para atrás, llegó al retrato de la dama gorda y entro, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera abajo y a si no recurriría a nadie, recorrió con la mirada la sala, pero no vio, se acercó a 2 niñas de tercero

-Em…oigan pudo pedirles un favor-las niñas se miraron entre si y asintieron-pueden subir a los dormitorios de las chicas de 7° y le piden a Hermione Granger que si puede bajar, la estaré esperando a fuera de la sala común-volvieron a sentir-gracias-las vio dirigirse a las escaleras y salió a esperarla.

Tomó un libro que había traído de su casa este verano y comenzó a tratar de leerlo, cada vez que leía el primer renglón se desconcentraba (más bien la desconcentraban sus recuerdos) se rindió y lo dejó en su buro, se recostó, tenía mucha hambre, pero bajar a comer seria adelantar la charla con Harry y para eso no estaba preparada "toc, toc" abrió los ojos "¿Quién sería?" "toc, toc" "oh por Merlín Ginny otra vez no" "toc, toc"

-Adelante-dijo con voz apagada

-Am… ¿Hermione Granger?-vio a 2 asustadas niñas, solo asintió-Harry Potter- su corazón se aceleró-te estará esperando afuera de la sala común-

-Dile…-se quedo con la palabra en la boca, las niñas apenas terminaron y se fueron, "¿Qué hago?" lo dejaría plantado…si eso haría…no, no podía, se dice que a las personas inteligentes se les mide por la capacidad que tiene en enfrentar las situaciones no por sus conocimientos…y ella por supuesto que era inteligente no por nada era la premio anual…tenía que afrontar lo que viniera. Se observó y miro los pants aguados que traía y esa playera fea, sacó de su baúl unos jeans y una blusa pegada, se cambió rápidamente y trató de acomodar un poco su cabello, y bajo, atravesó la sala común se detuvo justó antes de salir y respiro hondamente "vamos Hermione tienes que enfrentarte, tienes que ser valiente por eso eres una Gryffyndor", empujo el retrato. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio en la esquina, estaba recargado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en sus tenis, como si fueran muy interesantes, volvió a suspirar.

-¿Me estabas buscando?-preguntó con un tono convincente, que hubiera logrado si no le hubiera temblado la voz

Al escuchar su voz alzó el rostro y la vio, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa pegadas al cuerpo "Oh por Merlín!"

-Ah…si…-ahora respondían a sus preguntas, estar cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso, cero los ojos-Hermione tenemos que hablar de lo que…

-Oh claro….tienes razón-bajo su mirada, la avergonzaba pensar que el también había recordado lo que había pasado

-Lo que paso fue….fue…-¿Qué había sido? ¿Un error? Eso sería en parte cierto ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en sus 5 sentidos cuando había pasado, pero esa noche había sido la primera vez que había estado con alguien y apostaba toda su cámara de gringotts que el de ella también, entonces tenía que encontrara la palabra precisa que describiera esas dos situaciones.

-Harry, ni tu ni yo sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, estábamos muy tomados-termino ella por él

-Si tienes razón, Hermy yo lo siento, no sé qué hacer para que me perdones….yo….yo-

-¿Qué dices?

-Si Hermy, mi deber es cuidarte no…no pues….-

-No Harry, esto paso por culpa de los dos, fuimos muy irresponsables, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Gracias….bueno... ¿amigos como siempre?-"no creo que pueda verte como mi a miga ahora"

-Amigos como siempre-suspiró "es lo mejor"

-¿todo a la normalidad?-

-¿Normalidad' ¿De qué?- se escucho la voz de Ron

-Eh…oh…nada Ron que no hecho los deberes y después de este fin de semana todo vuelve a la normalidad, deberes y demás-trato de explicarle Harry

-Ahh...bueno voy por mis cosas, que voy a hacer mis deberes-

-¿Tu? ¿Deberes?- levanto su ceja castaña como signo de incredulidad

-Si yo, Luna me va a ayudar-se levantó de hombros al mencionar lo último

-¿Luna?-le palmeó la espalda Harry-Si Luna Lovegood la chiflada verdad? Pero cuando te conviene su locura está de más no?-

-Oh…vamos Harry, ella se ofreció y no tengo nada que hacer-volteó a ver a Hermione-y tú? No que estabas enferma

-Ah sí, pero… ah tengo hambre ¿algún problema?-a lo que Ron solo se encogió

-¿y tu compañero?-

-Yo creo que será mejor hacer los deberes-

-Bueno pues vamos- camino hacia la entrada de la sala común, Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos como tratando de convencerse de sus palabras "amigos como siempre", la castaña se volteó y se dirigió a las cocinas, él la vio irse y se encamino a la entrada donde lo esperaba el pelirrojo.

Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

hola chicas!

bueno antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por que hice un tonteriota, pues al tratar de subir el capi 4 lo reemplace por el 3 y ahora el capi 3 y el 4 son el mismo, buuuuuuuuuuuuuu que tonta¡

lo se soy una tonta, pero ps q le voy hacer asi me hizo mi madre

bueno ahora lo que voy hacer es subir el capi 3 y 4 otra vez, asi que ahora el capi 3 aparecera en el 6 y el 4 en el 7, pero ahora las actualizaciones ya estaran bien hechas y no haciendo burradas :(

nuevamente les pido una disculpa y les agradesco a VeritoBlack por haberme echo ver mi estupido error Muchas gracias!

bye


	6. Chapter 6

3.- ¿Dulce despertar?

Estaba en un verde prado y sentía tan cómoda que lo último que quería era irse de ahí, sentía el viento pegar en su cara y el sol darle un calor muy delicioso, pero de su costado derecho llegaba una calidez diferente a la del sol, no sabía que era ya que a lado suyo no había nada o nadie.

Se removió y trato de abrir sus ojos pero la luz que venía del ventanal que estaba al lado de su cama le lastimaba…un momento en la torre solo tenía una pequeña ventana a donde apenas si entraba la luz, omitiendo el dolor que le provocaba la luz, los abrió completamente, recorrió el lugar con su mirada, jamás había estado ahí "¿Dónde estoy?". Sintió el aire colarse por debajo de las sabanas y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo como si estuviera desnuda "¿Qué?" levanto la sabana y comprobó que eran ciertas sus sospechas, no traía nada puesto. Volteó a su lado izquierdo tratando de entender el por qué se encontraba en esas condiciones, encontró al parecer al motivo de dicha situación

-Ha…Har..¡HARRY!-gritó al ver al chico que menos esperaba, tenia medio rostro cubierto con su cabello y la boca ligeramente abierta

A lo lejos escucho que alguien le hablaba, trato de abrir lo ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, trato de incorporarse pero sintió que la cama daba vueltas y su cabeza parecía un torbellino, se sentó con muchos esfuerzos y abrió los ojos vio una figura delante de él, era una chica…si era una chica con cabellos castaños y despeinada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto cuando la enfoco bien y vio que su mejor amiga estaba justo de lado izquierdo de la cama -¿¡qué haces en mi cama?

-Esta no es tu cama-hipeó la castaña al parecer ninguno de los dos se acordaba como habían llegando hasta allí -Y mucho menos tu cuarto

-¿Qué dices?-recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y descubrió que era cierto es mas jamás había estado ahí, vio a Hermione cubrirse el cuerpo con la sabana y le vino a la cabeza que ella estuviera desnudos.. No ¿como es posible?, miro hacia abajo y vio que el torso lo tenía desnudo y se imagino como estaría lo que le cubría la sabana-¿Hermione?-pregunto con temor a la respuesta-tu y yo estuvimos am juntos?

-Yo…Harry…no recuerdo nada

-Yo tampoco…-dijo con la voz entrecortada se quedo mirando un punto fijo, de repente vio como Hermione se paraba y jalaba la sabana con la que estaban tapados los dos para cubrirse ella.

-¡Hermione! Espera…estoy desnudo-reclamo Harry, la chica volteo a verlo y solo logro sonrojarse al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba Harry, al ver el sonrojo de ella logro tomar rápidamente una almohada y cubrirse lo que causaba el nerviosismo de Hermione, ella tomo su ropa, que estaba toda regada y comenzó con todos los esfuerzos posibles para que no se le viera nada logro cambiarse y arreglarse un poco la maraña que tenia por cabellos, tiro la sabana a la cama y camino hacia la salida

-¿Dónde vas?-No hubo respuesta, se quedo mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Hermione.

Despertó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, había soñado con ese ángel "con mi ángel" ensancho su sonrisa, se levanto y se giro hacia la cama que era de Harry estaba totalmente vacía y echa "ya ha de haber bajado" se dijo y se dirigió directamente a darse una ducha

Después de que Malfoy la insultara y en pocas palabras le dijera "poca cosa" se fue de la fiesta directamente a su sala común, subió a su recamara y se durmió pensando en las palabras que le había dicho él "no tengo que esperar a que alguien se dé cuenta que existo".

Despertó viró el rostro a su lado derecho y se dio cuenta que sus compañeras ya habían bajado a desayunar, fue directamente a el baño, pensó en las palabras de Malfoy "estúpido y para que veas, en un mes Harry estará conmigo y así te tragues tus palabras", tardó 20 minutos en bañarse, recordó que Harry se había ido de la fiesta con Hermione y decidió pasarla a ver antes de bajar a desayunar "tal vez ella me sea de más ayuda"

Harry se quedó estático pero después de 5 minutos se levantó, se vistió rápidamente, no sabía como habían llegado ahí, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, bueno en realidad no se acordaba de nada pero intuía algo, al despertar y ver a Hermione a su lado algo en su interior se removiera, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora después de esto, era como si de un momento a otro su amistad hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados "no creo que Hermione deje de hablarme después de esto" se lo repetía una y mil veces sin que la siguiente vez lo convenciera del todo. Salió de la sala de los menesteres y echo a correr. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Al salir de la sala de los menesteres corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban, no sabía como reaccionar, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando todo esto a ella, como era posible que hubiera tomado sabiendo que jamás lo había hecho, pero al ver a Ginny bailar tan cómodamente con Harry…"Harry" dio un suspiró, el saber que estaba enamorada de él jamás le había hecho imaginar que el sería el primero…no jamás…es mas había decidido callar y olvidarlo a como diera lugar…pero esto era demasiado para olvidarlo cuando él… cuando él… "¡oh por Merlín! Hermione si no fueras tan estúpida…ahora como veras a Harry a la cara" sollozo, no sabía cuando había comenzado a llorar y la verdad no le importo cuando había sido, sentía en el pecho una opresión que no era más que culpabilidad.

Llego al retrato de la dama gorda y se precipito a subir a su curato al entrar vio que Lavander y Parvati seguían dormidas "que mejor" ya que si hubieran estado despiertas viéndola entrar llorando y con la misma ropa de ayer empezarían a hacerles preguntas que por supuesto no respondería, tomo ropa de su baúl y se metió al baño, salió después de 20 minutos ya cambiada con unos pants aguados y un blusa vieja y fea y se metió a la cama. Oyó que tocaban la puerta

-Adelante-dijo con voz suave, se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a una pelirroja "oh no porque ahora"-Ginny que se te ofrece-le pregunto evitando mirarla a la cara

-Buenos días Hermy ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama?-

-Solo descanso, me siento un poco mal

-¿Estas cansada?... ser una noche muy agitada no?- le dijo con las cejas alzadas, la castaña se asustó ¿acaso sabía algo?

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dices?... Ginny yo…-

-Vamos Hermione no te asustes, ni que bailar toda la noche con Math fuera la cosa más terrible del mundo-

-Ah sí…toda la noche-

-Bueno dejando a un lado tu agitada noche-Hermione sonrió levemente "si supieras Ginny, no estuvieras bromeando"-¿quisiera preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno pues…es….sobre…am Harry-

-¿Qué hay con él?-preguntó entrecortadamente

-Bueno pues tu sabes lo que siento yo por él-a lo que la castaña solo asintió-y creó que es hora de apresurar un poco más el paso no crees?- observó a Hermione y tomó aire- Voy a ser todo lo posible para que Harry se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él y pues tal vez él sienta lo mismo ¿Crees que lo logre?-no espero respuesta ya que Hermione la veía como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez-Yo pienso que si, al fin ayer toda la noche se la paso bailando conmigo, yo creo que lo que pasa es que es muy tímido y por eso no me dice nada, porque un chico no se pasa bailando contigo toda la fiesta para nada no?, estoy segura de que siente algo por mi y ya no estoy dispuesta a esperar a que él de el primer paso así es que lo daré yo no voy a esperar a que llegue una lagartona y me lo quite- volteó a mirar a Hermione que tenia la mirada perdida- ¿Hermione? ¿HERMIONE?

-Eh…-contestó distraídamente

-¿te encuentras bien?-tenía el ceño fruncido

-Si claro que si solo que estoy un poco cansada es todo-

-Ok mejor te dejo para que descanses y después platicamos-se dirigió a la puerta y se dio cuenta de algo-oye ¿pero no vas a bajar a desayunar?

-Eh no gracias Ginny no tengo hambre-la pelirroja solo asintió y se dio media vuelta pero recordó que tal vez sus amigos la esperarían para desayunar y lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Harry-Ginny te puedo pedir un favor

-Claro dime-

-Puedes decirle a Ron y a… Harry que no bajare hoy que me siento un poco mal pero que no se preocupen-

-Si nos vemos Hermy-

Vio salir a Ginny "no voy a esperar a que llegué una lagartona y me lo quite" ya no aguanto y se soltó a llorar, porque le pasaba todo esto a ella, no acababa de reaccionar de haber estado con Harry en una manera no muy amistosa y después llegaba Ginny a contarle sus sentimientos y sus propósitos hacia él, se sentía demasiado culpable por algo de lo cual ni se acordaba.

Llegó a la sala común en donde se encontraban adolescentes desvelados, subió a su cuarto, al entrar vio a Ron que salía de darse una ducha.

-¿Dónde estabas compañero?-le pregunto el pelirrojo pero al ver su aspecto volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué traes la misma ropa de ayer? ¿Dónde dormiste Harry?

No sabía que responderle, que le diría "estaba en la sala de menesteres, no sé qué hacía allí, no llegue a dormir porque lo menos que hice en toda la noche fue eso…ah y además Hermione estaba conmigo" sería totalmente estúpido además de que sería un suicidio, Ron seguro lo mataría y con mucha razón.

-Eh…yo…ah-estaba demasiado tenso- bueno es que ayer cuando Salí de la fiesta, me dio mucho sueño, ya sabes yo no estoy acostumbrado a tomar y entonces me di cuenta que estaba cerca de la sala de menesteres y decidí quedarme a dormir allí-

-Ah…oye pero que no te ibas a quedar a cuidar a Hermione de Swan-

-Ah sí….pero am…la viene a dejar y después regrese-"estupidio"

-Que no era más fácil ya quedarte aquí que regresar a la sala de menesteres-

-Sí pero, ya sabes como son las personas que toman demasiados son demasiado absurdas y yo después de 8 vasos de weasky de fuego no estaba en buenas condiciones-

-Si tu lo dices-Ron levanto los hombros, de pronto el rostro le cambio por completo, cosa que desconcertó a Harry- A que no adivinas? Ayer paso algo que ni yo me lo creó

-Ah sí ¿Qué paso?-

-Que me he enamorado-dijo con ojos marca Lovegood

-¿Qué?-

-Si ayer conocí a el amor de mi vida, fue como si el destino nos pusiera en ese preciso lugar en el tiempo acertado-seguía con cara soñadora- cuando Salí de la fiesta iba pensando en…bueno el chiste que iba pensando y de pronto choque con alguien y zaz! Caí al suelo de nalgas al momento pensó que había sido con Flich y esperaba ya mi castigo, pero al mirar bien vi a un hermoso…a un hermoso ángel- terminó con un largo suspiró como si lo que le contará fuera lo más romántico del mundo

-¿Ángel?-preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada

-Si es tan hermosa que no yo me lo creó, pienso que solo fue un sueño, pero cuando me siento y me duelen mis nalgitas descubro que todo fue realidad-

-Oh vamos Ron, solo la viste ayer un par de minutos y ya te crees enamorado?-dijo desconcertado y a la vez divertido

-No has oído hablar acaso del amor a primera vista?-como respuesta Harry alzo sus dos cejas-pues yo sí y eso fue lo que paso con nosotros y cuando la conozcas veras que no te miento que es un hermoso ángel-

-Si claro Ron, un día de estos me la presentas-dijo con tono sarcástico, a lo que ron frunció el ceño- ahora déjame darme una ducha y bajamos a desayunar-

-Ok pero no te tardes-dijo mientras Harry que llegaba a la puerta del baño-porque muero de hambre

Estando ya dentro del baño Harry se miro al espejo y se dijo "que estúpidos argumentos" como era posible que le haya dado esas explicaciones a Ron, vale él era demasiado despistado e ingenuo, pero no era tonto y como su mejor amigo se debió haber dado cuenta lo nervioso y extraño que estaba, se observó mejor en el espejo tenía un aspecto espantoso estaba pálido, con ojeras, su cabello estaba más revuelto que lo común y en el cuello tenia al morado, se rasco pero…"¡oh no!" no era buena señal, se metió en la ducha y salió después de 10 minutos

-Vaya ya te pareces a las mujeres-dijo mientras ojeaba una revista de quiddicht-se tardan siglos para quedar igual

-Vamos anda deja de reprochar

Salieron del cuarto y cruzaron la sala común

-¿Crees que Hermione ya hay bajado?-

-No…no lo sé-dijo Harry –espero que ya-"tenemos una charla pendiente"

Recorrieron los pasillos de Howarts hacia el Gran Comedor, al entrar se dirigieron a la mesa más alejada que era la que respondía a su casa y se sentaron junto a Ginny

-¡Hola chicos!-¡Buenos días!-los saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola Ginny-contestaron ambos desanimadamente

-¡uhhh…que ánimos! ¿Acaso ayer no se divirtieron? ¿No te la…?

-No has visto a Hermione-la interrumpió Harry

-Ah sí pase a verla en la mañana a platicar-hizo una pausa para beber de su jugo de naranja-y me dijo que les dijera que estaba muy cansada, se sentía mal y no iba a bajar a desayunar-Harry estaba a punto de volver a interrumpirla-y que no se preocuparan por ella-

Después de lo que Ginny dijo, Harry medito las palabras de la pelirroja "está muy cansada, se sentía mal…" sabía que esos eran pretextos, no lo quería ver, eso lo hacía sentirse mal, se le quitó el hambre y decidió que lo mejor ahora era pensar y hallar una solución para esto. Se levantó y tomó dirección a la salida

-¡Eh compañero! ¿Dónde vas? Todavía no desayunas-le preguntó Ron mientras se devoraba su tercer plato de huevos con tocino

-Nos vemos-fue lo único que contestó

Despertó esa mañana de mal humor, humillar a esa Weasly ya no le apetecía tanto, al ver en sus ojos el odio que le profesaba, lo hacía sentirse mal, aunque no entendía el por qué, al salir de la fiesta se fue directamente a su sala común a seguir bebiendo, para olvidar esa opresión que sentía en el pecho y ahora las consecuencias las estaba viviendo la resaca y el mal humor era solo algunas de ellas y sus únicos compañeros, se levanto y se metió a la ducha.

Bajo al Gran Comedor y sentó junto a sus amigos y comenzó a comer su desayuno, paso su vista a la mesa de los Gryffindor´s y ubico una larga cabellera roja, cuando la observo ese sentimiento se fortificaba, pero cuando la vio sonriéndole a Potter se volvió otra vez en odio "estúpida"

"Tranquila Hermione así no solucionaras nada" seguía tumbada en la cama, sus compañeras ya habían bajado ahora se encontraba sola en el dormitorio, estaba pensando en como solucionar esto, después de todo no podía vivir ocultándose de Harry, algún día tendrían que hablar de ello, pero prefería que fuera otro día aun no se sentía preparada, quería recordar algo para saber que decir cuando estuviera enfrente de él. Se hecho una almohada en la cara y ahogo un grito de frustración.

Al salir del Gran Comedor se fue directamente al lago, se sentó en el árbol donde siempre que necesitaba un poco de paz iba allí, fijó su vista en el bosque prohibido "¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo esto?" como la vida podía cambiar de una noche a otra, estaba seguro que esto traería consecuencias y que ya no podría ver a Hermione igual que antes, todo cambiaria…si de por si antes de esa noche algo había cambiado en su forma de verla y ahora que había estado con ella, ahora que era suya "mía", cruzo una sonrisa fugaz por su rostro, ya que se esfumó de pronto al recordar algo

"-Ahora eres mía-le dijo en el oído a una agitada Hermione"

hola

espero q les este gustando la historia

si es asi ya saben lo que tiene que hacer

dejen comentarios please

nos leemos pronto

bye


	7. Chapter 7

4.- Recuerdos y Aclaraciones

Se recostó en el césped "ahora eres mía" ahora si no había ninguna duda, él y Hermione "lo habían hecho…." Como si aceptar que había estado con la castaña fuera el botón de play inmediatamente empezaron a llegar imágenes y sonidos a su cabeza, como si lo estuviera reviviendo.

"-Harry-oyó que le decía Hermione con voz ronca en el oído- "hazme tuya"- no era una petición, había sido una orden , y él como decían al cliente lo que pida, ni tarde ni perezoso siguió quitando aquellas prendas que le estorbaban para llegar a su objetivo, dejó a la castaña en ropa interior y siguió besándola dejando un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta el vientre, subió la cabeza y verle en sus ojos un brillo que jamás le había visto además de tener las mejillas coloradas igual que sus labios, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, le quito el sujetador y con manos temblorosas las bajo hasta sus bragas, se las fue bajando hasta dejarlas fuera de combate…

Sentía sus manos temblorosas en sus piernas, ya no traía nada puesto, besó su cuello pálido y lo succionó, se levantó de encima de ella y vio que se quitaba los bóxers que traía puestos, se volvió a recostar sobre ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sintió que las manos de él separaban sus piernas "Te amo" le dijo, al menos quería hacerle saber que por parte de ella todo lo hacía por amor, pero cuando al fin él estuvo dentro de ella oyó que le respondía de la misma forma "Te amo" y siguieron amándose hasta llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos "ahora eres mía" le dijo en su oído"

Seguía recostada, veía fijamente el techo de su cuarto, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, era domingo no sabía qué hacer, tenia deberes atrasados pero eso sería después, decidió ir a los jardines tal vez allí se encontraba a sus compañeras o quizás a Luna, siempre era una buena compañía, a veces ni entendía de lo que hablaba, decía cosas extrañas y mencionaba animales extraños que jamás había escuchado mencionar, por eso casi todo el castillo se burlaba de ella, decían que estaba loca "bah y quien dice que nosotros somos los normales" siempre que estaba con ella y alguna la llamaba lunática o chiflada la defendía, incluso lo tuvo que hacer con su hermano le dijo que de seguro estaba loca, y pudo ver en los ojos de Luna desilusión y lagrimas en sus ojos, desde ese día tenía una duda rondándole su cabeza, cuando alguien la insultaba no se defendía ni les decía nada incluso pareciera como si no los escuchara, pero con Ronald era diferente, cuando hablaba con él (pocas veces eran, y muchas de ellas él no le prestaba atención) le brillaban sus ojos y una sonrisa tímida se cruzaba por su rostro, "tal vez a Luna le…"  
>-Vaya, vaya la pobretona menor-oyó que alguien hablaba arrastrando las palabras-¿te has cansado de estar llorando por Potter?-como era posible hasta en la sopa lo encontraba, lo ignoró y trató de seguir su camino pero una mano la tomó fuertemente de sus brazos-¡contéstame cuando te hablo!<p>

-Suéltame-dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados

-Ja, la comadrejita tiene agallas, ayer no parecías muy contenta verdad? Déjame adivinar el cara-rajada te dijo que no eras más que una niñita mimada, que eres tan poca cosa incluso para él-sintió que no aguantaba más y le soltó una cachetada-¡ESTUPIDA!-la tomó con más fuerza del brazo y la estampo hacia la pared-escúchame bien, a mi no vuelvas a pegarme, porque la próxima vez no respondo y si de verdad quieres saber si lo que dicen en el colegio es cierto ten más cuidado pobretona-la soltó con brusquedad y se fue dejándola temblando.

En que estaba pensando cuando lo golpeó, pero es que pareciera como si la estuviera siguiendo y esperar el momento indicado para molestarla, pero aún así no debió golpearle, fue una inconsciente, en el colegio se decía que desde hace casi un año el traía la marca tenebrosa tatuada y por lo tanto se había unido a las filas del señor Tenebroso.

Siguió su camino aun pensando en ese rubio que ahora a pesar de insultarla todo lo que quisiera la había amenazado.

Se encontraba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid buscando gnomos, su padre le había dicho que eran excelentes seres y además proporcionaban cierta suerte para atraer a los amigos y según había escuchado al profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas cerca de su casa había muchos así es que decidió ir a ver si tenía un poco de suerte y atrapaba al menos dos o tres, quería tener amigos alguien con quien hablar o quizá los gnomos le traían suerte para que los amigos que ya tenía le hicieran más caso, ya que al parecer solo la buscaban cuando necesitaban algo o cuando estaban aburridos y así ella les hablara de esas maravillosas criaturas que no todos tenían la posibilidad de ver. Si claro que tenía amigos Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ronald, todos ellos incluían la lista de amistades, quería encontrar a esos gnomos y así poder compartir con ellos más tiempo. Se paseaba por entre los árboles, cada vez más sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la ventana de la cabaña, siguió su camino.

-¡Eh Lovegood!-se oyó una voz potente y grave-¿Qué haces por aquí en domingo? deberías estar con los demás chicos-

-Hola profesor, venía a buscar gnomos-

-Oh ¿Y…para que los quieres?-pregunto extrañado, la mayoría de la gente los evitaba, porque eran demasiado maldoso y muy enojones

-Mi padre dice que son una excelente compañía además que traen suerte para tener amigos-la franqueza de Luna era su mejor característica, había veces que era tanta su sinceridad que incomodaba-yo quisiera tener amigos y no me traten como a una loca y ellos me lo proporcionaran-termino con el tono soñador de siempre

-Mira Luna-Hagrid la observaba a los ojos con ternura-tu no necesitas esos gnomos para conseguir amigos, lo único que necesitas es ser tu misma, ellos encontraran la riqueza que hay en tu ser….que hay en tu corazón-

Luna analizó esas palabras que le había dicho su profesor y reflexiono, ella se comportaba como siempre, como se sentía cómoda y ahora lo entendió, aquel que supiera valorarla…seria su amigo más allá de las apariencias, no importaba si lo demás no tomaban la oportunidad de conocerla quien se atreviera no lo defraudaría.

-Anda ve, que yo se que si hay personas que quieren a esa Luna soñadora y franca-

-Gracias prof…-

-Dime Hagrid-

-Gracias Hagrid-lo miro con sus ojos soñadores y una sonrisa sincera, ese era el mejor agradecimiento. La vio alejarse, esa chica era autentica, no tenia mascaras y era una lástima que no supieran aprovechar la amistad que ofrecía

Llegó a su cuarto aventó la puerta "maldita Weasley" quien se había creído para pegarle, bueno tal vez ahora si se había pasado pero aun así no debió golpearlo. Soltó una patada a su baúl que hizo que se lastimara e hiciera que se enojara más.

-¡Maldita sea!-

-Tranquilo Malfoy-iba tan enojado que no había visto a su compañero de curso, de casa y de cuarto, Theodore Nott, ese chico era tranquilo, casi no hablaba y de hecho casi no hablaba con nadie (excepto cuando lo vio hablar con 3 Gryffyndor´s)-puedes lastimarte

-¿y a ti que te importa?-

-Nada…solo que puedes desarmar el baúl-

-Es muy mi baúl no?-

-Tienes razón…pero no creó que el enojo te deje que lo repares-

-Bah!-le dio la espalda y oyó como dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta-oye Nott-había algo que le intrigaba y si algo rondaba su cabeza no perdía oportunidad de aclararla-que hacías platicando con 3 Gryffyndor´s en la fiesta de ayer?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada, se suponía que por deber natural los slytheryn´s debían aborrecer a los Gryffyndor´s

-Vaya Malfoy que observador, pero es que a caso te importa?-

-En lo absoluto, pero somos enemigos, nosotros somos sangres puras y ellos unos traidores a la sangre y sangres sucias-

-Ah! Eso, pues en realidad no me importa la pureza de la sangre y esas estupideces de las que alardea el señor Tenebroso-

-Cuidado-lo miro a los ojos-con lo que dices Nott, aquí las paredes oyen y por lo que se tu padre es uno de sus seguidores y tu iras por el mismo camino y no te convendría que él se enterará de lo que has dicho-

-No te preocupes Malfoy-dijo irónico-no seguiré los pasos de mi padre, no defenderé la "pureza de la sangre" para un mestizo-se volteó hacia la puerta-la sangre no es más que un liquido que corre por tus venas, es roja o roja, nosotros los "sangres limpias" no la tenemos azul, y ni tu ni yo somos mejores que Granger en pociones-finalizó y salió del cuarto

-Es muy valiente o muy estúpido-se dijo Draco, él había sido tatuado, al igual que sus compañeros el verano pasado, pero no por su voluntad, sino porque ese era su deber, era un Malfoy no se esperaba menos de él, antes cuando creía todas las cosas que le decía su padre le daban ganas de vengarse de esos estúpidos que robaban su magia, pero ahora qué? Todos eran iguales y era cierto él no era mejor que la sangre sucia de Granger.

Se paró del césped aun con las imágenes y los recuerdos en su mente "¿ya hora qué?" si ya sabía lo que había pasado "¿Qué pasaría?" ¿Cómo actuaria? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería capaz de verla sin imaginar lo que había pasado esa noche?", tenían que hablar y dejar claro ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad?, si ahora se le podía llamar así, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo concentrado en sus pensamientos "será mejor hablar con ella ahora"

-¿Qué tal compañero?-oyó que le hablaban levanto el rostro y se encontró con su pecoso amigo

-Oye Ron, has visto a Herrmione-

-No Ginny dijo que no bajaría porque sentía mal-

-Bueno voy a buscarla, nos vemos-siguió su camino, iría a la Torre y le diría a alguien que la llamara "si es mejor ahora"

Se levantó de su cama "¿Qué hago?" estaba en shock, quería saber si ella y Harry…si… bueno si había pasado algo más allá de los besos y las caricias esa noche y por lo que recordó, si su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, había pasado y que si había pasado…¿ahora qué haría? ¿Él también habría recordado algo? "¡Oh por Merlín! Qué vergüenza". Mejor esperaría hasta mañana que lo tendría que ver a fuerzas y haber que pasaba…si sería lo mejor.

Decidió que era mejor regresar al castillo y dejar de buscar seres que no le traerían la amistad de alguien. Levantó el rostro y vio que venía el chico pelirrojo que hacía que sintiera miles de doxys en su estomago. "Ellos encontraran la riqueza que hay en tu ser…que hay en tu corazón" recordó las palabras de Hagrid y decidió acercarse

-¡Hola Ronald!

-Hola Luna ¿Qué haces?- volteó a verla y la miró a los ojos

-Na…nada y tú?-contestó sonrojándose

-Igual, nada-

-¿tienes deberes?-

-Oh sí, pero los hago al rato, Hermione no se sentía bien y ¿Quién me los revisara cuando los termine?-

-Ya…si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-Ron la miro levantándole las cejas-claro no soy tan inteligente como ella, pero puedo ayudarte-

-Mmm…-Ron lo meditó, si esperaba a Hermione quizá lo mandaría a freír espárragos y de paso lo regañaba por dejar todo al último…pero Luna…qué más daba de todas maneras hacerlo solo no le convenía-está bien, iré por mis cosas y te veo en la biblioteca en 10 minutos-le respondió y se encaminó hacia el castillo

-Claro-se quedó mirándolo marchar "wow parece que ahora si me prestó atención, inmediatamente se le formó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y se fue a su lugar de encuentro

Ya casi llegaba a su sala común, estaba muy nervioso "y si no salen las cosas bien", pero ahora ya no podía echarse para atrás, llegó al retrato de la dama gorda y entro, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera abajo y a si no recurriría a nadie, recorrió con la mirada la sala, pero no vio, se acercó a 2 niñas de tercero

-Em…oigan pudo pedirles un favor-las niñas se miraron entre si y asintieron-pueden subir a los dormitorios de las chicas de 7° y le piden a Hermione Granger que si puede bajar, la estaré esperando a fuera de la sala común-volvieron a sentir-gracias-las vio dirigirse a las escaleras y salió a esperarla.

Tomó un libro que había traído de su casa este verano y comenzó a tratar de leerlo, cada vez que leía el primer renglón se desconcentraba (más bien la desconcentraban sus recuerdos) se rindió y lo dejó en su buro, se recostó, tenía mucha hambre, pero bajar a comer seria adelantar la charla con Harry y para eso no estaba preparada "toc, toc" abrió los ojos "¿Quién sería?" "toc, toc" "oh por Merlín Ginny otra vez no" "toc, toc"

-Adelante-dijo con voz apagada

-Am… ¿Hermione Granger?-vio a 2 asustadas niñas, solo asintió-Harry Potter- su corazón se aceleró-te estará esperando afuera de la sala común-

-Dile…-se quedo con la palabra en la boca, las niñas apenas terminaron y se fueron, "¿Qué hago?" lo dejaría plantado…si eso haría…no, no podía, se dice que a las personas inteligentes se les mide por la capacidad que tiene en enfrentar las situaciones no por sus conocimientos…y ella por supuesto que era inteligente no por nada era la premio anual…tenía que afrontar lo que viniera. Se observó y miro los pants aguados que traía y esa playera fea, sacó de su baúl unos jeans y una blusa pegada, se cambió rápidamente y trató de acomodar un poco su cabello, y bajo, atravesó la sala común se detuvo justó antes de salir y respiro hondamente "vamos Hermione tienes que enfrentarte, tienes que ser valiente por eso eres una Gryffyndor", empujo el retrato. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio en la esquina, estaba recargado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en sus tenis, como si fueran muy interesantes, volvió a suspirar.

-¿Me estabas buscando?-preguntó con un tono convincente, que hubiera logrado si no le hubiera temblado la voz

Al escuchar su voz alzó el rostro y la vio, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa pegadas al cuerpo "Oh por Merlín!"

-Ah…si…-ahora respondían a sus preguntas, estar cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso, cero los ojos-Hermione tenemos que hablar de lo que…

-Oh claro….tienes razón-bajo su mirada, la avergonzaba pensar que el también había recordado lo que había pasado

-Lo que paso fue….fue…-¿Qué había sido? ¿Un error? Eso sería en parte cierto ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en sus 5 sentidos cuando había pasado, pero esa noche había sido la primera vez que había estado con alguien y apostaba toda su cámara de gringotts que el de ella también, entonces tenía que encontrara la palabra precisa que describiera esas dos situaciones.

-Harry, ni tu ni yo sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, estábamos muy tomados-termino ella por él

-Si tienes razón, Hermy yo lo siento, no sé qué hacer para que me perdones….yo….yo-

-¿Qué dices?

-Si Hermy, mi deber es cuidarte no…no pues….-

-No Harry, esto paso por culpa de los dos, fuimos muy irresponsables, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Gracias….bueno... ¿amigos como siempre?-"no creo que pueda verte como mi a miga ahora"

-Amigos como siempre-suspiró "es lo mejor"

-¿todo a la normalidad?-

-¿Normalidad' ¿De qué?- se escucho la voz de Ron

-Eh…oh…nada Ron que no hecho los deberes y después de este fin de semana todo vuelve a la normalidad, deberes y demás-trato de explicarle Harry

-Ahh...bueno voy por mis cosas, que voy a hacer mis deberes-

-¿Tu? ¿Deberes?- levanto su ceja castaña como signo de incredulidad

-Si yo, Luna me va a ayudar-se levantó de hombros al mencionar lo último

-¿Luna?-le palmeó la espalda Harry-Si Luna Lovegood la chiflada verdad? Pero cuando te conviene su locura está de más no?-

-Oh…vamos Harry, ella se ofreció y no tengo nada que hacer-volteó a ver a Hermione-y tú? No que estabas enferma

-Ah sí, pero… ah tengo hambre ¿algún problema?-a lo que Ron solo se encogió

-¿y tu compañero?-

-Yo creo que será mejor hacer los deberes-

-Bueno pues vamos- camino hacia la entrada de la sala común, Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos como tratando de convencerse de sus palabras "amigos como siempre", la castaña se volteó y se dirigió a las cocinas, él la vio irse y se encamino a la entrada donde lo esperaba el pelirrojo.

Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios


	8. Chapter 8

El inició de semana había llegado, otra vez la rutina, había puesto su despertador a las 6:00 de la mañana, pero se despertó un poco antes, había soñado cosas que no debía, había llegado a un acuerdo con Harry y esos sueños estaban haciendo que no cumpliendo el acuerdo, miro el reloj que estaba en su buró y descubrió que eran las 5:30, al ver la hora se molestó, ya no podría dormirse aunque sea un poco más, se medio sentó en la cama y regreso su rostro al buro vio el libro que ayer no había podido leer, lo tomó y comenzó a leer desde el inicio, de pronto quedó totalmente sumergida en su lectura.

A las 6 en punto sonó el despertador lo que hizo hacerla saltar, estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado de la hora, se sobresalto y lo apago rápidamente "estúpido reloj", marcó la hoja en la que había quedado y lo cerro de golpe, se paró de la cama e inmediatamente fue a buscar su uniforme, se encamino a la puerta del baño, necesitaba relajarse y despejar su mente, tardó cerca de 20 minutos en darse un baño y salió del baño ya cambiada.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-preguntó ácidamente Lavander- es lunes y nos toca con Snape

Ignoró el comentario y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, trato con toda su voluntad peinarlo pero la voluntad del cabello de no dejarse peinar fue más, al menos logro que no pareciera un árbol demasiado frondoso, se maquillo un poco, no le gustaba excederse solo utilizaban un poco de maquillaje, rubor, brillo para labios y se enchinaba las pestañas. Tomó su bolso

-Dense prisa que no alcanzaran a almorzar- y salió de los dormitorios, en la sala común no vio a sus amigos, se adelantó al gran comedor les guardaría lugar.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta que aun era demasiado temprano apenas si había algunos pocos alumnos, se sentó en la mesa correspondiente de su casa aparto los lugares para Ron y Harry, tomo un plato de huevos con tocino y cuando iba a comenzar a desayunar oyó que alguien la llamaba

-¡Buenos días¡-

-¡Buenos días Math?-

El despertador había sonado a las 6:30 de la mañana en el dormitorio de los varones de 7° curso, poco a poco cada uno fue despertando y metiéndose a la ducha, el último en levantarse fue Harry, cuando abrió los ojos se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación "esto no será fácil" había soñado con Hermione y no comportándose precisamente como "amigos como siempre", cerró los ojos y suspiró, se levanto. Él y Hermione habían quedado en algo hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, hacer como si ese fin de semana no hubiera pasado. Sacó de su baúl su uniforme y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, 15 minutos después salió ya vestido completamente, se acercó al espejo y trato en vano arreglar su revoltoso cabello, dándose por vencido al segundo intento, terminó de arreglarse y tomó su mochila, vio que Ron bostezaba cada 2 minutos, sonrió su amigo siempre seria el mismo tenia la camisa desfajada y la corbata mal anudada, era imposible tratar de enseñarle era demasiado despistado

-Vamos Ron, tengo mucha hambre-

-Si…-bostezó-vamos

Salieron del cuarto, bajaron a la sala común donde no encontraron a su castaña amiga y mejor decidieron ir directamente al gran comedor.

-¿Y como te fue con Luna?

-¿Cómo que como me fue?-preguntó confuso

-Ayer fuiste con ella a hacer los deberes no?-

-Si fui hacer los DEBERES y no se a que te refieres cuando preguntas que como fue-

-A nada solo que como dices que es una chiflada y nunca les prestas atención-

-Pues la verdad es un poco loquita, pero eso no quiere decir que sea interesante hablar con ella-

-Ok y ¿los terminaste?-

-Mmmm…si…no están inteligente como Hermione pero es lista además de que no regaña-

Habían llegado ya al gran comedor y al acercarse a su mesa vieron a la castaña platicando muy cómodamente con Math

-Y ese imbécil- dijo Ron

No sabía qué hacer, había quedado con Hermione comportarse como amigos, y si llegaba e insultaba a Swan no sería muy correcto, pero le ponía furioso que él estuviera "con mi Hermione" porque ahora si era suya.

-Está mesa es solo para los Gryffindor´s no Ron?- si la promesa le impedía molestar a Math, Ron si podría.

-Si y ese muy sentándote aquí- se acercaron- no sé si te lo habían dicho ya o tu pequeño cerebro no lo capta, pero está mesa es solo para los Gryffindor´s-

-Weasley, si claro que lo se pero solo vine a saludar a Hermy-

-¿Hermy?- Harry alzó sus pobladas cejas y con los ojos fijos en la castaña- solo le decimos así sus amigos-

-Si es cierto, porque para ti cabeza de chorlito es la señorita prefecta Granger, aunque te tardes más-

-Ya Ron, él también es mi amigo y puede llamar como él quiera- les dijo a ambos pero solo mirando a Harry

-Bueno nos vemos Hermy-se despidió con una sonrisa de pasta dental

-Bah!, cuando nosotros comenzamos a decirte así te molestabas y llega ese es…-se retractó quería desayunar antes de que Hermione lo maltratara- y llega él y te lo dice así sin más, a nosotros no costó lagrimas y sangre-

-¡Que chistosito te has vuelto Ronald-dijo relajada

-¿Qué no piensas sentarte Harry?-

-Eh…si-quitó su vista de ella y sentó al lado de Ron, aunque al lado de las castaña también había lugar, al ver esto Hermione bajó la cabeza, siguieron desayunando en silencio hasta que la voz del profesor Dumbledore los sacó de sus pensamientos

-Disculpen jóvenes perdón por la interrupción- todo los alumnos levantaron la cabeza para mirar a su anciano director- primero que nada buenos días-¡buenos días! Se escuchó por todo el comedor-El motivo de esta interrupción es el de presentarles a la profesora que desde el día de hoy sustituirá por los siguientes 7 meses a la profesora Sprout, nuestra querida profesora estará todo este tiempo en un proyecto impulsado por algunos ministerios, así es que sus clases ahora serán impartidas por la profesora Samantha Campell, démosle una calurosa bienvenida-el gran comedor entero aplaudió aun sin saber para quien lo hacían, de una esquina salió una joven de no más de 25 años alta, delgada y con un largo y sedoso cabello negro-bienvenida profesora esperemos y su estancia en el castillo le sea lo más agradable posible- volvió su mirada hacia los alumnos, los hombres tenían cara de haberles dicho que se adelantaban las vacaciones y las mujeres como si su desayuno tuviera grageas con sabor a vomito-Gracias por su atención que tengan un buen inició de semana-

Harry regresó su mirada al plato pero sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él, levanto el rostro y vio a la pelirroja hermana de Ron mirándole fijamente, la miró y alzo sus cejas como preguntando que quería -¿Qué te pareció la nueva maestra?-

-Hum...Pues bien-vio que Hermione estaba esperando su respuesta-es muy linda y muy…-decía mirando a Hermione

-Es ella-se oyó una voz entrecortada

Todos voltearon a ver quien había hablado y se encontraron con un Ron con la vista fija en la nueva maestra.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Hermione molesta, no le gustaba esa profesora primero dejaba a todos los hombres como babosos, Ron parecía alucinado con ella y Harry había dicho que era linda "¡BAH!"

-Recuerdas de quien te hable ayer en la mañana Harry-él mencionado solo asintió- pues ahí la tienes, ese es mi ángel-

Hubo diferentes reacciones Ginny se aguanto una carcajada, Harry frunció el ceño y Hermione lo vio como si estuviera loco

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que la nueva profesora es un ángel caído del cielo y bajó solo para mí-

-Jajajajajajajaja hay jajajajajaja Ron jajajajajajaja ahora si jajajajajajaj….-

-Deja de burlarte Ginny

-Pero jajajajajaja es que jajajajajaj….-

-¿Pero qué? Ah...-Ginny trató de tranquilizarse y se secó las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos

-A ver hermanito crees en verdad que tendrás al menos la mínima oportunidad con ella… ¡Por Merlín! Ron mírala alguien con sentido común se daría cuenta que ni se dará cuenta que existes y a demás…-

Harry vio como el rostro de Ron se estaba poniendo rojo como su cabello y decidió intervenir, Ginny le caía bien pero esos comentarios y el que disfrutara hacer sentir mal a Ron hacia que prefiriera alejarse de ella.

-Wow Ron, cuando hablaste de tu ángel jamás pensé que fuera real y te quedaste corto cuando dijiste que era bella-

-Verdad que si…es…es hermosa-

-Si es hermosa-

-Lamento bajarlos de su nube, pero tenemos clase y no quiero que por su culpa nos quiten puntos-les reprocho las castaña con acidez, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida

-¿Y ahora qué?- el pelirrojo la vio partir

-No se pero parece que se molesto-

-Vamos antes de que nos golpeo-le advirtió Ron se levantaron y siguieron el camino que había emprendido Hermione-¡Que mala suerte!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tendremos Herbología hasta el jueves, hasta ese día veré a mi ángel, no es justo deberíamos recibir más clases de Herbología no me había dado cuenta de su importancia para…-

Harry solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza, está seria una larga semana

Salió echa una furia "estúpidos" iba arrollando a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente ¿Por qué todos los hombres eran tan cerrados? Se van por el cuerpo y la cara y lo demás ¿qué? No importa a caso, tenían a la persona que mas los ama enfrente de ellos y ellos ni en cuenta

-¡Hola Hermione!- la saludo una voz soñadora

-Hola Luna-le contestó sin ninguna emoción-¿tiene clase?-

-Si tengo Herbología conoceré a la nueva profesora-

-uh! Qué alegría- dijo sarcástica

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso la conoces? ¿No es buena persona?-

-No que va ni la conozco, pero apenas entró y todos están como imbéciles, todos se han vuelto locos, Ron dice que es su "ángel" y Harry, hazme el favor, que es linda, estúpidos-

Pero Luna solo escucho hasta la mención de Ron y lo que decía de su nueva maestra

-Bueno Luna nos vemos, que tengas un buen día-

-Gracias igualmente-contestó desganadamente

Siguió su camino y llegó al salón del profesor menos agradable de todo Howarts.

Iba caminando hacia las mazmorras tenia pociones con los Gryffyndor´s, había pensado demasiado las cosas y había decidido hacer todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en la Weasley, había decidido que lo mejor era dejar de buscarla (aunque solo lo hiciera para molestarla), estaba todo decidido olvidarse de la existencia de esa pelirroja.

Los días habían pasado, ya era jueves en la mañana y la normalidad prometida no había llegado, había veces que Harry y Hermione se decían las cosas en doble sentido muchas veces cuando Math y Ginny estaban presentes, se sentían incómodos entre ellos y es que sus cuerpos los traicionaban, cuando estaban juntos reaccionaban de una manera extraña y alguno de los dos decidía mejor retirarse, en la mayoría de las veces la que lo hacía era Hermione, se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca y casi ya no estaba con ellos, cosa que desconcertaba a Harry ya que habían quedado de que su amistad no se iba a ver afectada por esa noche, que todo sería como antes y al parecer no lo estaban logrando, no quería que su amistad de 6 años se fuera por el caño y sabían muy bien que los dos debían de poner demasiado de su parte para sacar su amistad a flote y lo iban hacer no podían dejar que una (magnifica) noche echará todo a perder.

-Al fin hoy tendré clases con mi ángel-había dicho por octava vez el pelirrojo

-Si Ron, ya lo sabemos lo repites como si nadie lo supiera- ya la tenía harta apenas llevaban 10 minutos en el gran comedor y lo recordaba a cada rato

-Oh! Se me olvidaba que mi ángel no te cae nada bien ¿verdad?-

-No digas tonterías Ron como me va a caer mal alguien a quien no conozco, no puedo juzgara ahora ok?-

-¡Hola Hermy!- al escuchar ese voz Harry solo rodo los ojos ahí venia ese estúpido a amargarle el desayuno- Potter, Weasley-

-Hola Math-los chicos lo ignoraron, pero poco le importo el que la castaña lo saludara era más que suficiente- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

"Que pregunta más estúpida" se dijo Harry si sabía que solo iba allí por ella

-vine a saludarte y a… pedirte…bueno a…el sábado que bien hay salida a Hogsmade y quería saber si tu…mmm quisiera venir conmigo-termino mas rojo que el cabello de un Weasley

Harry miraba a Hermione fijamente esperando la respuesta, de pronto sus miradas se conectaron y Hermione sintió que por unos momentos se perdía en eses hermosos ojos verdes, pero recupero la cordura y pensó en que decirle a Math, tal vez..Solo tal vez él le ayudaría a que todo volviera hacer como antes…

-Si-volvió su mirada a Math-quiero ir contigo

-¿De verdad?-contestaron a la vez Ron molesto y Math alegre y sorprendido, por su parte Harry solo la miraba sin decir nada

-Si-volvió a responder

-Entonces te paso a buscar el sábado ok?-

-Está bien-

-Nos vemos Hermy-

-Nos vemos-

En cuanto Math se fue Harry se levanto de su asiento

-Se nos hace tarde- y siguió su camino dejando a Hermione mirándole fijamente la espalda y a Ron confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

Como había sido posible pensar que dejaría de buscarla, ahora lo hacia inconscientemente, la seguía pero ya no la molestaba, al menos ya había avanzado en algo, pero ahora necesitaba que lo viera lo tomara en cuenta que lo insultara o algo así, pero no ahora ella lo ignoraba y hacia como si él fuera una armadura mas del pasillo, lo frustraba y al a vez lo incitaba, esta ya se estaba convirtiendo en un reto y para él un Malfoy, los retos se cumplían, además se había convencido que ella solo era un capricho y él como todo niño rico y mimado sus caprichos se cumplían .

"Maldito imbécil" como era posible que ella hubiera aceptado ir con él a Hogsmade, pareciera que lo hiciera como para molestarlo, pero eso no estaba bien por parte de ninguno de los dos, ella no debería hacer que él se pusiera celoso, porque si estaba celoso de ese estúpido, y él no debía enojarse, ella era libre…

Iban camino hacia los invernaderos, al fin iban a conocer a la nueva maestra más de cerca, se decía por el castillo que era muy estricta, Ron y Hermy llevaban una discusión desde que habían salido de transformaciones, Ron le reclamaba el por qué iba a ir con Swan y ella le decía que él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle y que era su vida y no se metiera en ella.

-Ya Ron deja de molestarme ok, iré con Math y nadie me lo impedirá-

Harry casi no había puesto atención a toda la discusión pero lo último sí que lo escucho, pateó un piedra y apretó su puños dentro de su bolso.

Llegaron a la entrada del 3° invernadero y afuera estaban sus compañeros de Hufflepuf con quienes compartían la clase, de pronto se abrió la puerta y por ella salió la profesora Campell, miro a todos y por dos microsegundos más se detuvo en cierto pelirrojo que la veía embobado

-Pasen por favor y acomódense por parejas-

Todos entraron y se acomodaron según las indicaciones de la maestra. Al final el trió de quedo junto ya que el que siempre quedaba con alguno de ellos (Neville) se había juntado con un hufflepuf y ellos no sabían como acomodarse

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué aun no están en parejas?-les pregunto a los 3 con una de sus delineadas cejas alzadas

-Somos 17 profesora, número impar- contesto sabiamente la castaña

-¿Quién de ustedes sobre?-

-YO-se oyó que gritó Ronald, al momento se puso completamente rojo

-Está bien señor…-

-Weasley, Ron Weasley-

-Ok, señor Weasley usted trabajara conmigo, venga siéntese aquí-le señalo una silla a lado de su escritorio

El resto de la clase Ron se la paso observando a la maestra y ella de vez en cuando lo miraba ese era el chico con el que había chocado el día de su trágica llegada al castillo. Mientras que Harry y Hermione apenas si se había hablado, se habían dedicado absolutamente a trabajar, pero poco antes de que terminara la clase, Harry decidió arreglar las cosas

-Hermione-la miro, ella también volteo su rostro al mencionarla-quiero pedirte una disculpa, esta semana pues no hemos cumplido el trato y yo no quiero que sigamos así, yo necesito a mi amiga, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-vio que ella no decía nada solo lo miraba- sé que es difícil pero no quiero perderte…perder tu amistad

-Tienes razón Harry yo también quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes y en ese caso los dos tenemos la culpa yo no tengo por qué disculparte-

-Gracias Hermy, sabes que te quiero…muchísimo-

-Yo también Harry…yo también te quiero-

SPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

GRACIAS X LA PACIENCIA

Y UNA VEZ MAS PERDON X MI BURRADA

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

BYE


	9. Chapter 9

6.-¿Esto es el amor?

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas y la situación había mejorado un poco, ya no se evitaban y trataban de llevar su relación "amistosa" lo mejor posible, excepto el día que Hermione fue con Math a Hogsmade, el pelinegro había preferido quedarse todo el fin de semana encerrada en su recamara, pero de ahí en fuera "seguían siendo los mismos. Estas 2 semanas Ron no había perdido la oportunidad y se acerco lo más posible a la profesora Sam (como le gustaba que la llamaran) hacia lo mejor posible sus trabajos y siempre se quedaba al finalizar la clase para "aclarar dudas" pero poco hablaba de Herbología, al principio ella estaba un poco huraña, pero Ron con su buen sentido del humor había roto el hielo y ahora le gustaba hablar con él, pero la estaba asustando está situación, cuando hablaba con él se sentía muy cómoda y su corazón reaccionaba de una manera no muy normal para una relación maestro-alumno, tenía que evitarlo y alejarse un poco de él aunque extrañaría sus bromas y sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían a los de un niños pequeño

-…para la próxima clase deben traerme una redacción de metro y medio-se oyeron quejas por todos los alumnos-dos metros-nadie reprocho-acerca del uso médico de la mandrágora, pueden retirase.

Se oyó el ruido de las sillas al moverse, Harry y Hermione recogieron sus cosas y vieron como Ron hacia las cosas más lentas, se miraron y salieron, sabían que él se iba a quedar a "aclarar" y se dirigieron al castillo, tenían una hora libre y lo mejor sería hacer el dichoso pergamino

Ron vio irse a sus amigos y se acerco a la profesora

-Profesora tengo una…-

-Señor Weasley-algo iba mal ya había logrado que lo llamara Ronald-por favor usted y yo sabemos que todo lo tiene muy claro, así que le voy a pedir que si no hay nada que decir relacionado con la materia por favor se retire-

-¿Qué?- la tomo de un brazo todo lo que había hablado lo había dicho de espaldas- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Señor Weasley se de sus intenciones y…. Yo le pido que deje de intentarlo -se zafó de su brazo-no conseguirá nada-rehuyó al confundida mirada de el pelirrojo

-¿Estás segura?-la tomo ahora de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara-¿Estás segura de que no conseguiré nada?-se iba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro

-Se…señor Weasley…por favor-estaba demasiado nerviosa-no haga esto…-su boca fue cerrada por la de él, quería resistirse lo juraba, pero su fuerza de voluntad se había ido de vacaciones, su sangre fluía mas rápido que de costumbre y su corazón tamborileaba en su pecho desenfrenado, sin pensarlo más le correspondió.

Se sentía en las nubes, estaba besando a su ángel, sabia ahora que ella sentía algo por él y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ella.

De repente de oyó que algo o alguien había dejado caer algo muy pesado cerca de la puerta, se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia la puerta donde estaba parada una chica de cabello rubio y con unos ojos más abiertos de lo normal, había dejado caer los libros que llevaba en la mano cuando vio la escena.

-¡Luna!-

-Yo…lo siento…disculpen-alzo lo que había dejado caer por la impresión y salió del invernadero

-Oh no…por que tenía que pasar esto?-se preguntaba Sam

-Cálmate…yo hablare con ella-le tomo la mano-no te preocupes, ella es mi amiga no dirá nada de lo que vio-

-¿Estás seguro de que no dirá nada? Porque si no yo me…-

-Yo lo arreglare-le tomo el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-tranquila nos vemos después-

Lo vio irse, sabía que eso estaba mal pero quería estar con él ¿Qué eran ahora?

Salió de Historia de la Magia y se dirigió a fuera del castillo le tocaba con el grandulón y los hufflepuf "¡Que día!" se dijo con ironía, siguió su camino y vio que venía un grupito de Gryffyndor´s entre ellas venia cierta pelirroja que lo traía de cabeza, la observo y clavo su mirada en su rostro, ella le devolvió la mirada y rápidamente la aparto y la regreso al frente, allí estaba otra vez ignorándolo pero eso terminaría esta noche.

¿Qué era lo que sentía en el pecho? ¿Qué era ese dolor que no la dejaba respirar? No sabía las respuestas, lo único que sabía era que que quería llorar hasta quedarse seca. Escucho una voz que la llamaba, se tranquilizo y volteo allí estaba aquel culpable de que se sintiera así

-Luna-llego a su lado- yo…mmm Luna…lo que viste fue…fue…-

-Un beso-lo miro a los ojos- entre la profesora y tú-

-Si-le tomo la mano, el corazón que antes parecía no querer latir en ese momento estaba demasiado acelerado- Luna yo sé que no somos muy buenos amigos pero.. Por favor..Yo…

-No diré nada-

-Gracias Luna-le acarició una mejilla-eres una excelente amiga, no sabes lo importante que es ella para m-le soltó la mano y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Lo vio entrar y se sentó en el árbol más cercano y no aguantando más dejó que las lagriman antes reprimidas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

Ahora que le pasaba a ese estúpido, ya no la molestaba, aunque siempre descubriera mirándola, aún así estaba todo muy extraña…"¿Pero qué hago pensando en ese estúpido hurón?" se reprocho mentalmente Ginny, su objetivo era Harry y ella preocupándose por uno que solo la molestaba y le decía cosas que la herían.

-Por favor señorita Weasley pase-ya había llegado a la aula de encantamientos, le tocaba con los revenclaws, se fue hacia el último de los pupitres en donde Luna se sentaba la mayor parte de las clases para, quería platicar con ella un rato, pero al observar bien se dio cuenta que Luna todavía no llegaba.

-Oye pssstt…disculpa ¿has visto a Luna?-

-¿Lovegood?-asintió-salió con nosotros de la clase, y por lo que escuche iba a ir con la profesora Sam a preguntarle algo acerca de los deberes-

-Ok, gracias-camino hasta donde estaba la banca vacía y se sentó a esperar, según sus cálculos ya era para que ella llegara a la clase o tal vez ¿le pasaría algo? O "¡Luna saltándose una clase!" ja su propio comentario la hizo reír

-Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy veremos un encantamiento nuevo el cual…-su mente comenzó a divagar por otros rumbos "¿Qué pasaría con Malfoy?" porque ya no la molestaba o acaso la cachetada sirvió de algo…o tal vez…."otra vez la burra al trigo ¿Qué hago pensando en ese imbécil?" mejor "¿Qué estará haciendo Harry?"

Desde que habían salido de la clase de herbología no habían hablado, llegaron a su sala común y se dirigieron hacia la mesa cercana a la chimenea, estaban a mediados de octubre y empezaba hacer mucho frío.

-No crees que Ron ya tardo demasiado-le pregunto Harry a la castaña

-Si-lo miro a los ojos- ¿comenzamos los deberes?-

-¿queda de otra?-

-Ja pues no, sabes que conmigo nada de flojear-saco sus apuntes y un largo pedazo pergamino- ¿Crees que tengamos que ir a sacar algún libro de la biblioteca?-

Harry la observó y alzo sus cejas-Por favor Hermione tus apuntes son más largos que los libros de la biblioteca-

-Solo tenias que decir sí o no, no tenias que burlarte de mí-coloco su pergamino en la mesa, Harry la observo "¿acaso no estaban bromeando?", no sabía que le sucedía, decidió omitirlo y empezar sus deberes, comenzó a redactar su pergamino, llevaba apenas 10 renglones y ella llevaba ya como medio metro del pergamino, la miro detenidamente y vio que estaba llorando "¿y ahora?", le tomo la barbilla y le alzo la cara

-¿Qué sucede?-trataba que lo mirara a los ojos-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-salieron mas lagrimas de sus ojos, con sus dedos pulgares le seco las lagrimas que salían de sus castaños ojos-¿Dije algo que te ofendió?-ella negó-entonces ¿Por qué lloras?-

-No se-esto lo desconcertó mas-perdón Harry soy una tonta, estos días me ponen muy susceptible no sé qué me pasa-

-No te disculpes Hermy, perdóname yo no debí hacer bromas estúpidas-

-No Harry, lo siento-sonrió y en su cara no había rastro signo de tristeza, Harry alzo sus cejas "¿Qué le pasa?"-¿Ter falta mucho?-señalo su pergamino, el solo se levanto de hombros y se lo dio, ella lo leyó rápidamente-ten-le dio su pergamino y el de ella-aun me falta mucho pero creo que podrás sacar algunas ideas-

-Gracias…Hermy-su sonrisa era radiante, se veía hermosa, diferente, tenía algo que la que la hacía ver hermosa, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, aun no habían soltado el pergamino, Harry acaricio su mano y la tomo, ella al ver la acción se tenso y quito la sonrisa de su rostro, se miraron a los ojos y se fueron acercando lentamente. Se escucho el sonido de cuando abren el retrato de la dama gorda y se separaron sin dejar de tomarse de las manos.

-Hermione te buscan allá fuera, es Math-le había dicho Neville, que no se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de las mano e inmediatamente subió a las habitaciones, Harry tomo con más fuerza la mano de la castaña, ella sintió la reacción de él y las palabras que hace 2 semanas le había dicho llegaron a su mente "amigos como siempre" "yo necesito a mi amiga" "amiga", se levanto de la butaca a lo que Harry la imito sin soltarla, "es lo mejor" pensó la castaña, se soltó de la mano de él y salió a ver al revenclaw

Harry la observo irse, negó con la cabeza, tomo sus cosas y subió a los dormitorios.

Había llegado ya la hora de la cena, después de salir de encantamientos busco a Luna por todas partes sin tener resultados buenos, pareciera como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, se sentó en la mesa de los gryffyndor´s y tomo un plato de avena, en la puerta venían Harry con Ron y atrás de ellos Hermione con Math, ese chico sí que no perdía el tiempo, llegaron hasta la mesa de los valientes. Los observo ya más de cerca y vio a ron muy sonriente, a Harry con el ceño fruncido y a Hermione con una cara que pareciera que se arrepentía de algo.

-¿Como les fue hoy?- pregunto

-Excelente-fue la respuesta de su pelirrojo hermano, los otros dos solo se alzaron de hombros

Siguieron cenando, la primera en terminar fue Hermione que se retiro con un solo "buenas noches", los otros dos cenaron un poco más y también se retiraron (el pelirrojo refunfuñando) dejando sola, cuando termino se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

A lo lejos unos ojos metal la observaban al verla salir, se levanto y la siguió prudentemente

El castillo estaba demasiado solo, al parecer todos ya estaban en sus salas comunes, iba tarareando una canción que había escuchado cantar a una de sus compañeras de cuarto, de pronto sintió una mano que se posicionaba de su cintura y otra le tapaba la boca, trato de zafarse pero poco logro, la estaban conduciendo a una aula, trataba de gritar o hacer algo pronto era como si la estuvieran secuestrando, oyó como cerraban la puerta y la soltaban, volteo rápidamente y vio a quien menos esperaba.

-¿Malfoy? Qué te pasa- se acerco y lo encaro-porque me trajiste aquí eh?, te advierto que no voy a tolerar más de tus insultos-él solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, se acerco a la puerta para irse de una vez, sin embargo el rubio le cerró el paso y la tomo del brazo-¿Qué quieres?-él solo alzo su rubia ceja- Malfoy no estoy de humor para tus juegos así que déjame ir quieres?-

-No vuelvas a ignorarme-le dijo arrastrando las palabras, la soltó y salió del aula.

Ginny quedo totalmente sorprendida y estática "¿Qué le pasa?", se quedo unos minutos más allí y salió aun pensando en eso que le había dicho Malfoy ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Eran ya finales de Octubre y la cena de Hallowen estaba muy próxima. Harry y Hermione, habían olvidado supuestamente el "incidente" y seguían con su amistad sin sacar a relucirlo, pero se habían dado cuenta de que Ron estaba demasiado raro, desaparecía muy a menudo, estaba muy alegre y ya no se quejaba tanto, muchas veces trataron de preguntarle el por qué de esa sonrisa, lo que solo contestaba con otra más grande, dejaron por la paz ese tema, ya que habían que si su amigo quería decirles lo que se traía entre manos se los diría tarde o temprano. Ese fin de semana de celebraría el primer partido de quidittch de la temporada, el clásico Gryffyndor vs. Slytheryn, jugarían Harry y Ron, de buscador y guardián respectivamente, así es que lo entrenamientos los teníamos muy agotados. Luna estos últimos días estaba mucho más distraída y demasiado callada, incluso se le veía triste y casualmente Ron era más amable con ella.

El día sábado, día del partido llegó se levantaron más temprano, se prepararon para el emociónate encuentro, bajaron a desayunar donde solo comieron lo necesario y salieron al campo de juego. Todo el colegio se encontraba en las gradas expectante para ver el clásico partido. Después de 2 horas de solo ver pasar rayas rojas y verdes el partido finalizó con favor en el marcador, por supuesto, de los Gryffyndor´s, quienes festejaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Convivieron un poco y como siempre "¿Quién sabe de dónde?" llevaron weasky de fuego.

-Deja de tomar Ron- le reprocho Hermione quien no había querido beber ni un trago

-Oh…Hermy déjame…que estoy feliz-

-¿Ah sí?-le pregunto Harry perspicazmente, quien también se había abstenido de tomar un solo trago de alcohol-¿Por qué?-era la oportunidad de que soltara ese misterio que los intrigaba.

-S, no solo te pones así por un simple juego de quidittch-dijo la castaña cuando capto la señal del moreno

-Pues que parece que mi vida ha cambiado, mis notas están subiendo, somos el mejor equipo de quiditch del colegio y…-los dos ponían su entera atención a lo que les iba a decir- y sigamos disfrutando la fiesta- los dejó esperando esa respuesta que les intrigaba, se miraron

-¿Crees que algún día nos dirá?-

-Espero, bueno Harry yo te dejo tengo demasiado sueño, cuidas a Ron, no dejes que tome demás ok?-el ojiverde asintió-hasta mañana que descanses-

-Hasta mañana-la vio irse "que raro" Hermione últimamente tenía mucho sueño, ella había sido la última en pararse en la mañana y la primera que se iba ahorita, incluso en la semana estuvo llegando un poco tarde a sus clases, dejo esa incógnita para otro momento y decidió cumplir las órdenes de la castaña y cuidar al pequeño Ronnie, lo busco entre la gente de la sala pero no vio ninguna cabellera pelirroja excepto por la de Ginny, y según Seamus lo había visto irse de la fiesta, camino directamente hacia las escaleras, otra vez Ronnie se le había escapado, ahora ya sin sus amigos era mejor ya retirarse de ese alboroto

espero les haya gustado el capitulo...dejen comentarios por favor, acepto criticas constructivas o todo lo que me quieran decir

bye


	10. Chapter 10

7.- Sospechas

Había pasado ya dos semanas y Ron seguía igual, desaparecía, estaba de muy buen humor y no le decía nada a nadie, Harry estuvo a punto de hacerlo confesar, pero era como si el Ron de antaño se hubiera esfumado, salía del apuro sin dejar ni una sola pista.

Estaban a mediados de Noviembre, el frío se colaba por debajo de sus abrigos haciéndolos estremecer cada que cambiaban de clase.

Hermione se encontraba un poco inquieta y distraída, aparte de que su aspecto había cambiado, parecía que había adelgazado, lucia pálida y constantemente se retiraba al baño, esto desconcertaba a Harry y le había sugerido que fuera a la enfermería, pero ella al solo hecho de la mención de Madame Pomfrey parecía asustarse y negaba decía que se encontraba bien, solo eran cosas que a veces le pasaban.

Iba caminando por entre los pasillos del cuarto piso, se dirigía al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, a la hora de la comida le había mandado avisar que lo esperaba en su despacho a las 7 de la noche, esperaba que no fuera acerca de Voldemort ya que prefería tener cosas más en que pensar que en ese loco con aires de grandeza, llegó al despacho y le dijo la contraseña a la horrenda gárgola, entro y suspiro, esperaba que su petición fuera escuchada.

Desde la vez que el la había conducido a una aula sola y le había dicho que dejara de ignorarlo, constantemente la buscaba y sin insultarla hablaba de cosas sin importancia relevante, siempre cuidaba que nadie los fuera a ver, muchas veces no decía nada parecía que solo con su compañía le bastaba pero en otras la miraba como si ella le hubiera ofendido, no sabía por qué lo aguantaba ni por qué iba cada vez que al señor se le diera la gana, por una parte creía que era porque últimamente no tenía muchos amigos, andaba sola o con Luna y con los pocos progresos que había tenido con Harry creía que tenia la necesidad de hablar o sentir la compañía de alguien aunque ese fuera Malfoy. Al inicio del curso se había prometido hacer hasta lo imposible para estar con Harry, pero parcia que no le estaba poniendo el empeño que debería o tal vez no quería…"no seas tonta Ginny, tu y Harry están destinados para estar juntos eso lo sabes solo debes de poner un poco más de empeño y listo". Estaba sentada en una butaca cerca de la chimenea intentando hacer sus deberes.

-Ginny-levanto la mirada-te lo manda tu amiga la chiflada-tomo el papel y la fulmino con la mirada

-Gracias y te agradecería que la llamaras por su nombre - a lo que ella solo levanto lo hombros como si no le importara, la vio irse "estúpida que derecho le da" vio que el papel traía su nombre escrito con tinta verde y una muy conocida letra, ya había recibido otras como esa, levanto la mirada y vio que nadie le ponía atención todos estaban haciendo sus cosas, abrió el papel y leyó:

_Weasley:_

_Hoy en la torre de astronomía a las 8:00_

_M. D._

Como siempre su orgullo slytheryn por delante, miró el reloj eran 7:30, se levanto de la butaca y subió a su recamara a dejar sus cosas, no sabía que la movía a ir pero iría haber que pasaba.

Estaba en el despacho de su profesora preferida, como desde hacía casi un mes, cada tiempo libre que tenia iba a estar con ella, con ese ángel que le había cambiado la vida.

-Estate quieto Ronald-se quejaba Sam-jajajajaja-la tenían sometida a una lluvia de cosquillas

-No hasta que lo aceptes-seguía su labor, le encantaba verla sonreir-aceptalo soy el mejor guardián y el más guapo de todo Gran Bretaña-

-Jajajajajaj está bien jajajajaja-trataba de zafarse -eres el mejor y el as guapo guardián-el le contesto con un beso que ella gustosa respondió

-Ves estás loca por mi-decía orgulloso

-Si claro señor Weasley y tu loco por mi-

-Así es-se abrazaron y besaron, se quedaron en silencio largo tiempo cuando de pronto, Ron recordó que tenía una duda

-Oye-ella solo respondió con un débil "mmmm"-el día que llegaste al colegio te acuerdas-ella solo asintió-¿Por qué llegaste a esas horas de la noche?-la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos

-Ese día llegue por error-la soltó y la miro a la cara, frunció su ceño-tenía previsto llegar el domingo por la tarde pero…-hizo una pausa y el brillo de sus ojos que tenía antes fue remplazado por temor-el sábado por la noche estaba preparando mis cosas para llegar a otro día a Hogwarts, cuando de repente escuche que la alarma antiintrusos se activaba, desfunde mi varita y Salí a ver quién era el estúpido que quería entrar a mi departamento a fuerzas-trago saliva y prosiguió-observe a dos encapuchados e intuí lo que eran-Ron solo abrió más sus ojos-mortifagos, lo único que alcance a hacer fue recoger mi maleta y salir en busca de un refugio, me persiguieron y me alcanzaron-guardo silencio un rato, el pelirrojo espero-trataron de hacer que trabajara para ellos como espía dentro de Hogwarts, yo por supuesto me negué y me torturaron-

-¿Cómo lograste escapar?-

-Estaban discutiendo entre ellos el que hacer conmigo, discutían si matarme o llevarme frente a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-, tome un oportunidad les arrebate mi varita y desaparecí-

-¿Cómo?-no podía creer que hubiera sido así de fácil solo quitarles la varita y ya-así, solo así , es decir, ellos son crueles y no dejan ninguna oportunidad para que escapes-

-Creo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- me subestimo y mando a los mas idiotas de sus mortifagos-guardo silencio-pero que pienso que hubiera pasado si no hubieran peleado y hubieran decidido llevarme inmediatamente con el-

Los dos guardaron silencio, ella metida en sus pensamientos y el analizando toda la información que había recibido, el señor tenebroso quería un espía en Hogwarts ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Habría ya encontrado a alguien más?

¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Cuál había sido el delito que había cometido para recibir semejante castigo? No lo sabía, solo Merlín.

Estaba demasiado preocupada, ella no…ella no podía estar…, dejo caer las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, la gente ya se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba, incluso Harry le había dicho que debería ir con Madame Pomfrey, ¿Qué haría? Necesitaba confirmarlo o desmentirlo, y si era verdad ¿Qué pasaría? En estos momentos no era muy buenos como para…y menos de el…aparte ella solo tenía 17 años…¡Oh por Merlín!, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de lamentarse y buscar la forma de quitarse esa angustia, se acordó que en un libro que le habían regalado los gemelos Weasley cuando fue a su tienda, sobre "Sexualidad mágica, pociones y hechizos para tener una sana vida sexual" , lo saco de lo más hondo de su baúl, cuando se lo había regalado primero los fulmino con la mirada y pensó en tirarlo pero recordó que cualquier libro cualquiera que fuese no merecía ser tirado así que decidió guardarlo así después decidiría que hacer con él, lo abrió en el índice observo la diversidad de temas hasta que encontró el que ella busca, abrió la pagina 93 y reviso lo que tenía que hacer, era un poción, leyó los ingredientes, al parecer tenía todos en su botiquín de pociones, solo le faltaban 3 cosas, una cabellos de las personas involucradas (ya conseguiría el de el después), pelo de unicornio (se lo pediría a Hagrid) y ¿polvo de hada? tendría que comprarlo el sábado que saldrían a Hogsmade para estar terminada debía tardar al menos 20 días y si la hacía cuanto antes mejor. Salió de su cuarto, no sin antes guardar el dichoso libro, iba a conseguir uno de los ingredientes y que mejor que ir a tomar una taza de té con Hagrid.

Iba dando un paseo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, ese dolor en el pecho aun no se le quitaba y parecía que se estaba acostumbrando a él, no había vuelto hablar con el del tema, pero sabía que algo había cambiado, pero no mejor dejarlo así y seguir

-¿Otra vez vagando Lovegood?-oyó que le llamaban volteo y miro a ese chico de Slytheryn raro, que desde hace tiempo le hablaba y apenas hoy en la tarde le había dado un recado para Ginny

-Nott ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, le atraía su forma de ser

-Yo nada, Salí de ese nido de víboras no se puede leer en paz-le mostro el libro que tenía en las manos

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo

-Luna, su corazón brinco, conocía esa voz-¿Qué haces con este?-lo observo se veía hermoso y sus ojos demostraban alegría pero tenía algo que lo preocupaba

-Tranquilo Weasley-su voz serena desconcertaba- Lovegood y yo solo caminábamos-el lo ignoro

-Después hablamos Luna, tengo algo importante que hacer-le dijo y se fue dejándola con el slytheryn. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera con el enemigo natural, si le hacía daño ¿Qué importaba? Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos vio a Theo viéndola fijamente

-Ese Weasley es el que te pone triste ¿verdad?-

Estaba de regresó a la sala común su petición no había sido concedida, Dumbledore le había hablado de las ultimas noticias de ese maniático, llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda, donde encontró a su pelirrojo amigo

-¿Qué hay?-le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Malas noticias-

-Igualmente-

-¿Qué?-

-Ven subamos y te cuento y me cuentas-

Entraron a la sala común, en ese momento bajaba Hermione

-¿Dónde vas?-le pregunto Harry

-Ah…a la biblioteca-

-Ok, nos vemos-

-Si, bye-salio dejándolos en medio de la sala

-No creo que vaya a la biblioteca cierto?-

-Sí parece que nos mintió-siguió viendo por el retrato por el que se había marchado

-Tal vez que ahora su nuevo santuario sea donde se vea con Swan-

-Espero que no-cerro los puños

-Ven subamos-lo siguió, entraron a su cuarto y no había nadie de sus compañeros

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Qué tienes que contarme?-

-Harry, Voldemort quiere un espía en Hogwarts-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Eso es lo de me…-

-Ron-

-Está bien…hace un mes…yo y…yo y la profesora Sam…estamos…estamos saliendo- siguió un silencio y el sonido de los grillos era solo lo que se escuchaba

-¿QUE?- Ron y la profesora ¿juntos? Observo a su amigo y pudo ver en sus ojos que no mentía- es por eso que desaparecías tanto-asintió-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Harry yo…discúlpame amigo-agacho su cabeza

-No te preocupes pero… ¿Cómo es que sabes que Voldemort quiere un espía en Hogwarts?

-Por que la quería a ella-

-¿Qué?

-Antes de que llegara unos mortifagos habían ido a su casa para…-paso saliva-que sirviera para ellos, por supuesto ella se negó e hizo todo para salir ilesa y refugiarse en Hogwarts-se quedaron callados

-Es por eso que medio que tuviera cuidado de con quien hablaba y no confiara en todos-

-¿Y que más te dijo?-

-Que el muy desgraciado a estado matando personas muggles en el norte y está buscando el momento preciso para acabar con todo esto y conmigo de una vez-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-No lo sé, pero de que no dejare que siga matando gente, y yo también quiero terminar de una vez con esto de una vez-

-Cualquier cosa que decidas no las dirás ¿verdad?-lo vio, toda su corta o larga vida estaría agradecido con él y con Hermione por estar siempre con él y apoyarlo en las cosas buenas y en las muy malas

-Sí, Ron cualquier cosa-

Había amanecido muy nublado, hacia mucho frio, por lo que se abrigaron bien para partir hacia Hogsmade, salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a el pueblo, visitaron las tiendas y compraron lo que les hacía falta.

-Chicos necesito comprar algo, ahorita los alcanzo-

-¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó Harry ceñudo

-Necesito material para pociones-

-Te acompaño-se ofreció

-No, mejor adelántense-los empujó-los alcanzó en las 3 escobas-y sin esperar replica los dejó plantados en medio de la calle

-Está muy rara no?-

-Si-¿Qué le pasaba? Porque lucia enferma, desaparecía y no dejaba acompañarse por nadie

-Mientras que no vaya con Swan todo está bien-

-Vamos-no soportaba pensar que se estuviera viendo con ese imbécil a escondidas

Entraron al local y a lo lejos vieron a Hagrid, decidieron ir a saludarlo

-Hagrid ¿Qué tal?-el gigante volteó a verlos

-Hola chicos ¿ya compraron lo que necesitan?-asintieron-¿Y Hermione?

-Fue a comprar algunos ingredientes que le faltaban para pociones-contesto Ron

-¿Qué raro?-los miro-ayer fue a visitarme por la noche y me pidió que si le regalaba pelo de unicornio-

-A nosotros nos dijo que iría a la biblioteca-dijo ceñudo el moreno

-Y a mí que ustedes tenían deberes y no pudieron acompañarla-los tres se quedaron pensando ¿Qué se traía Hermione? ¿Por qué les mentía a los 3? ¿Para qué quería esos ingredientes?

-Bueno chicos los dejó-se levanto del frágil banco-si saben que se trae Hermione no duden en decírmelo ok?-

-Ok nos vemos-respondió Ron

Cuando el gigante salió se fueron a sentar a una mesa alejada

-¿Qué se traerá Hermy?-

-No lo sé Ron, pero ¿es que ya no confía en nosotros?-el pelirrojo solo se levanto de hombros

-Está muy rara-

-Ya han pedido chicos-escucharon la voz de la castaña, voltearon y la vieron traía su nariz roja de frío, negaron-bueno entonces iré por ellas-vieron como se alejaba, pedía y regresaba

-¿Y bien?-

-Y bien ¿Qué?-

¿Por qué ayer nos dijiste que irías a la biblioteca y en realidad fuiste con Hagrid a pedirle pelo de unicornio? a y ¿Por qué le dijiste que nosotros teníamos deberes y por eso no pudimos ir contigo?-preguntó Ron

-Yo…-

-¿Para qué le pediste pelo de unicornio?-miró a Harry-¿acaso estas realizando una poción prohibida?-

-¿Poción?...no….yo-

-Aquí tienen chicos 3 cervezas de mantequilla-

-Gracias-dijeron al unisonó

-Y bien-

-Bueno yo…-¿Qué les decía? No les diría la verdad pero nunca fue buena para mentir-Es para…-vio a Harry y vio que en su cabello traía una hoja seca-mira tienes una hoja en el cabello-se acercó y al quitarle la hoja le arrancó algunos cabellos lo que provocó la queja de él

-Auchh-se llevó la mano instantáneamente a la cabeza

-Oh lo siento es que…-mientras que lo decías, guardaba en su bolso los cabellos que le había arrancado a Harry-no podía quitártela-Harry la miro ceñudo sí que estaba rara, oyeron la voz de la hermana de Ron

-Hola chicos ¡Hola Harry!-

-Hola Ginny-le saludaron los tres a la vez, se quedaron callados. Al menos ya no tenía los tres ingredientes que le faltaban, decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a prepararla de una vez

-Chicos los dejo-dejo un galeón en la mesa-regresare a Hogwarts-antes de que pudieran decir vemos-y salió casi corriendo

hola muchas gracias x los comentarios

les agradesco enormemente el q entren a mi fic se los agradesco mil

ah, eh publicado un nuevo minific de harry y hermione, spero puedan pasars x él  
>nos leemos pronto<p>

bye


End file.
